Affinity For Fate
by Chlark Fan
Summary: Edward has agreed to make love to Bella after the wedding. However, they are having a hard time waiting until then. They begin to push their intimate boundaries further as Edward struggles to hang on to his control. Now that sex is on the table, will they be able to wait for the honeymoon? -Takes place after Eclipse. Canon. AU for lemons and profanity. Rated M.
1. Lilacs, Honeydew, and Maple Syrup

Chapter One

Lilacs, Honeydew, and Maple Syrup

BPOV

I could feel that something wasn't right from the moment I awoke. My tiny bed felt much too large, empty, and warm. I was barely conscious, yet, acutely aware of the void. My restless sleep had been filled with a never-ending dream of passion that dared to engulf me in its heat.

I was panting and a thin sheen of sweat covered my body. My arms blindly searched for the cool, hard flesh of Edward's body, only to find the blanket and pillow I'd shed at some point during the night.

A gentle voice comforted me, as Edward's icy embrace cooled my over-heated skin. "I'm here, Bella."

I sighed in relief. "Edward, where were you? I hate waking up without you," I said groggily, rubbing my tired eyes.

"I know, love." He smiled softly, lying down beside me. "But I never actually left. I've been sitting in the rocker for the last twenty minutes."

I looked at him, bewildered. "But … it's still dark outside. You always stay in bed with me all night."

I wondered what would have caused him to move across the room. Ever since the aftermath of "the incident" at my birthday party, I feared that any hint at distance on his part was a sign he would leave me again. Although, deep down, I knew that wouldn't happen.

"I do, love. However, things were different tonight … with you." He looked away as his sentence trailed off.

_Oh God._

"Different, how?" I barely gathered the courage to ask.

Did I have stinky, middle of the night breath? I always brush twice _and_ use Listerine. Or... _please, dear God, _I hope it wasn't _gas_!

I was very thankful his gaze was focused out my window at that moment and not on me. I could have died at the mere thought of _doing that_ in front of Edward! But somehow, I knew that wasn't it. He was too mature for something like that to faze him so easily and well, no matter what, I'm pretending it's nothing like that! _Gah!_

Just then memories of my dream flooded my mind. My extremely _erotic_ dream that woke me in a heated, sweaty frenzy. He had no doubt witnessed something that revealed my state of arousal and it probably offended his gentleman-like sensibilities.

I flushed red with equal parts annoyance and embarrassment. Apparently, he couldn't stand to lay next to such a brazen, dream hussy.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," I huffed, "but I can't help what I dream about."

I sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. Suddenly, there was a gentle swoosh of air as I was lifted quickly and laid softly back on my bed. Edward hovered over me, with a dark, almost predatory stare.

"Do I look uncomfortable, Bella?" He simultaneously kissed my breathless mouth and ground his hips against mine. "Do I _feel _uncomfortable to you, love?"

_Yikes!_

"No," I squeaked, noticing at once that his eyes were fierce and black. "You look, um … _hungry.__" _I gulped. "And you feel … so amazing."

He lowered his body onto mine, holding his weight on his elbows. "I _am _hungry, Bella ... but not for blood."

An involuntary groan escaped me as he softly kissed my lips. "I'm hungry for you," he said quietly. He gently thrust against me for emphasis. "For your body, Bella."

I was breathless as his kissing intensified and he pressed _it _against me, _there_! It was the first time that I'd had solid—very solid—proof that he wanted me sexually, and I nearly came undone at the sensuousness of it.

"Oh, Edward." I gasped and forced my legs around his hips. I was still aching with desire from my dream and couldn't keep from grinding my center into his mind-blowingly, hot erection.

"Sssst," he hissed into my mouth and pulled back just enough to keep my lady bits away from what they wanted most.

He placed one shaky hand on each side of my face and kissed me tenderly. Then the obligatory sigh escaped him as he sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry, Bella. That got … way out of hand."

He stood and moved to the window, looking down at nothing in particular. "It's my fault. I just … you … you've never been so _erotic _while dreaming before. I had to put some distance between us before I lost control."

A part of me was upset that he still couldn't trust himself around me, but I was grateful that he hadn't bolted out the window and put the distance of Canada between us.

"Edward, look at me."

I could barely see his doleful eyes in the moonlight and instantly regretted whatever I did to make them look that way. "I love you. Thank you for not going home earlier, or right now, for that matter. It's comforting just having you in my room." I held my hand out to him, and he lay down next to me once again. "Do you feel in control now?"

He turned on his side and placed a feather light kiss on my cheek. "I'm never completely in control with you, Bella. It takes more willpower than I've needed in a hundred years to not touch you the way I want to." He smiled sadly. "Even becoming a vegetarian never took this much restraint."

I was taken aback by that. "Oh. I had no idea."

"Don't get me wrong, love." He kissed me softly on the forehead. "Being with you, looking at you, getting to _marry you_ is worth a thousand times this pain. Every second you love me is more rewarding than anything I ever thought possible for a monster like me."

"Edward, you are _not _a monster! You are the most amazing, gentle, loving man I have ever known." I hugged him tightly.

He chuckled softly and I was grateful to have lightened the mood a little. "Thank you. Knowing your feelings toward me is the most rewarding part of all."

I emphasized my feelings by nestling against him and placing a hand over his still heart. "I love you so much." My lips moved to his and I tried to tell him, without words, how I trusted and adored him, pulling back before he moved away this time.

We lay still for a few minutes just gazing into each other's eyes. Our connection was so fierce that we both knew everything was back to normal.

"So, what sounds did I make in my sleep?"

"So, what were you dreaming about?"

We both laughed after simultaneously asking each other a question.

He answered first. "I knew you'd want to know that." He smiled. "My Bella, always asking naughty questions, tsk tsk," he teased.

I playfully smacked his arm. "Oh, and I suppose you wanting to know my dream is purely analytical."

"Okay, I'm sorry; you're right. I admit that my interest is purely carnal. Ladies first." He winked and it went straight to my belly.

"Well, um, we were kissing. I mean _really _kissing, your tongue was in my mouth." I blushed at my admission. "You didn't pull away as usual." He looked a little wounded so I added, "I understand why you have to in real life, but in my dream, I wasn't so … breakable."

He lifted the corner of his mouth and said, "Wouldn't that be nice."

Phew! We were back on track.

"Anyway, just like all my dreams, you were able to, um, make love to me without losing control." _Holy crow!_ I was rife with embarrassment, having to explain my ridiculous dreams to Edward.

"Mmm, Bella, that's very sexy. However, if that's something you dream of frequently, I wonder why you looked, sounded, and smelled so much more aroused tonight?" His eyes were glazing over, sensually, as he spoke. "I've witnessed, many times, what I assumed were your erotic dreams and even heard you whisper my name with passion behind it. But, this time ..." He gulped.

_Yipes!_

"Umm, what?" I felt that familiar heat rise on my cheeks. "Please explain more ..." I was baffled by what he meant, especially about my _smell. Ugh._

"Please don't be embarrassed, love." He ran his fingers through my hair. "I'm with you every night and, while I can't read that gorgeous mind, I can tell when you're dreaming about me." He smiled warmly. "Anyone would get a sense of your dreams when you moan and sigh, or squirm around and rub your thighs together. God, it's so unbelievably sexy. However, I can usually enjoy the scene without feeling like I'll lose complete control. God, Bella. You were off the charts sexy tonight."

His breath was coming much too quickly for an immortal who didn't need air, and it pleased me to no end. I thoroughly enjoyed that what I'd done had caused my usually restrained fiancé to be overwhelmed with lust for me.

Still, the embarrassing question loomed in my mind. I had to ask him, "So, you can … smell me?" I had absolutely no experience sexually. Sure, I touched myself often enough, but I'd never noticed any smell. Maybe it's the same as not being able to smell your own breath. Hence, the reason I brush my teeth twice.

"Yessss," he hissed. "You smell phenomenal, Bella."

"I … um, you mean, down _there?"_

I lost all sense of thought when his nostrils flared. "I can smell your arousal now. When you're wet for me, Bella, it calls to me and beckons me to your pussy."

_Air. I need air. _

"Oh, Edward." I absentmindedly ran my hand down his chest. I had never so much as heard him say vagina, and he'd just referred to it as my _pussy?_

I swallowed hard.

"Tonight, you smelled of lilacs and honeydew drizzled with maple syrup. It was all I could do not to rip your shorts off and place my nose right _here." _He cupped my sex in his hand.

Suddenly, all I knew was touch, sight, and sound.

Once again, he flipped me onto my back and crawled on top of me, resting right where I needed him, still cupping me.

"Edward," I gasped. "Please don't stop." I lifted my throbbing pussy—no, _his—_throbbing pussy against his hand.

"Mmm, Bella, we can't," he said. Although, his statement was almost perfunctory as the strain of his voice in my ear and of his erection against my thigh said otherwise.

"I know; we won't do anything else. Just … please don't get off me," I begged.

He stilled and remained a statue until his breathing slowed. "Let me just get used to this." His hand, unfortunately, moved to my hair. However, he replaced it with his jean-clad erection and fire soared through my loins.

"Ungh!" I felt as though I was borrowing from his century's worth of strong willpower to keep still.

"You feel so good," he moaned, barely moving himself against me. "Please Bella. Tell me what was different about your dream tonight." His eyes bore into me like black, molten lava.

_God, he thinks I can speak!_

"Well, hmmph … uh." I tried to remember how to utilize my vocal chords. "God, Edward. You feel so good." I nearly sobbed.

"Please, baby. I _need_ to hear it," he purred and, once again, thrust against me.

"Mmmm, well, I normally dream that you slowly and … softly make love to me on my bed. But, tonight was different. We were, uh, in our meadow, and you flipped me onto my belly and took me from behind … fast and hard."

"_Fuck," _he whispered hoarsely and began steadily thrusting against me.

Feeling his hardness caress my aching center through my clothes was astounding, and hearing him lose enough control to curse so openly was achingly sexy. All I could do was gasp and writhe against him. I moaned and pulled away just in time to say, "Edward, don't stop. I'm … oh!"

"Yesss, Bella. Yes, cum for me. Let yourself go," he managed to say as he thrust one … two … three more times and...

"AHHHH!" he roared above me, unleashing his own orgasm as I panted and wiggled beneath him.

"Uh, uh, oh, oh!" I panted heavily as my own climax ferociously played out.

_Praise the Lord, Charlie is working the graveyard shift tonight._

When we both stopped trembling, he relaxed next to me and cradled me into his arms. "God, Bella; you are so perfect." He spoke softly and caressed my cheek.

It was amazing how he could be so primal and passionate one moment and immediately return to loving and worshipful the next.

I watched as his eyes drifted over to my window again and feared that a regretful, lamenting speech would follow. "The sun's coming up," he whispered as he delicately kissed my cheek.

_Oh good_, _no speech. My God, I was just dry humped by Edward Cullen!_

"You need some more sleep, love. My family is expecting you to come to the beach with us today." He displayed his gorgeous, white teeth in a sexy, lop-sided grin.

His revelation caught me off guard, and my lustful reverie was cut short. "Um, what? Why am I just hearing about this now?"

He laughed. "Well, there were more _pressing _things to do tonight." He emphasized his words by pressing firmly against me.

My breath quickened and I kissed him hard. "Don't tease me unless you plan to make me cum again, Cullen," I growled.

I was amused to see his eyes grow wide and slightly darker. "You do need more sleep my sweet, little human." He pressed his face into my hair and inhaled deeply. "Plus, if I stay here and smell you any longer, I'll end up making your dream a reality."

It seemed to take some effort to pull back, but he placed a chaste peck on the end of my nose, before leaping gracefully from my bed and out the window in one bound.

I hadn't stopped panting from his last sentence when my phone notified me of a text.

_**Get some rest, my Bella. I'll be back at noon to get you. In the meantime, I'll be day-dreaming of lilacs, honeydew, and maple syrup. **_

I sighed. Sexy ass vampire.

* * *

**Do you like what you've read so far? If so, please review.**


	2. Change Of Conditions

Chapter 2

Change Of Conditions

BPOV

"Damn birds," I mumbled angrily.

I'd been dragged from a sound sleep by a couple of wrens that liked to hang out in the tree just outside my window. They only came around when Edward was away and, needless to say, I was not a happy camper.

As soon as I opened my bleary eyes, my cell phone came to life on the nightstand, letting me know I had a message. I reluctantly rolled out of my warm bed and grabbed the phone, smiling when I saw the text was from Edward.

_**I will be there in one hour, love. I'm anxiously counting the minutes until I see you again….**_

I smiled. Suddenly, going back to bed—alone, at least—didn't sound so great. I wanted to be in Edward's arms. I couldn't remember the last time I'd woken up without him, and I acutely felt the void.

_**OK! Going to jump in the shower. Hurry, I miss you.**_

My phone chimed almost immediately with Edward's response.

_**No jumping in the shower, Bella. That's dangerous. 59 minutes ….**_

I smiled at his overprotectiveness and headed to the bathroom with the clothes I planned on wearing to the beach.

As I showered, memories from the night before flooded my mind. Edward and I had gone further than ever before, and there was no question that it was the sexiest experience of my life. I thought of him revealing to me that he loved the smell of my arousal as I lathered myself with body wash. I could practically hear his sensual voice and feel his cool, delicious breath against my face as I thought about the things he'd said to me.

_Tonight, you smelled of lilacs and honeydew, drizzled with maple syrup._

God, that was hot.

When my soapy hands reached my nether regions, I paused and cupped myself, quivering at the memory of his erection touching me there. I slightly increased the pressure of my hand, needing more friction. My palm sent pleasure waves soaring through my core. I noticed that my entrance was still slippery from last night's activities and decided to take advantage of the rare alone time.

I lifted my left leg to the side of the tub and slowly slid two fingers inside myself. "Ungh." I groaned, realizing that two of mine were almost equal to one of Edward's long, masculine fingers.

My other hand found my swollen clit, and I used the soapy lubricant to rub gentle circles. I was panting, imagining it was Edward touching me as I massaged the throbbing bundle of nerves under my fingers. I focused on the sexiest image from last night … Edward moving unrestrained on top of me, while roaring up at the ceiling as he came. It was enough to send me over the edge as my inner walls pulsated and my climax enveloped me.

"Ah, Edwa … Edward … Edward," I chanted and bit down on my lip to prevent from screaming. I knew Charlie was home from his shift and,even though he could probably sleep through a fighter jet taking off from our front yard, I still needed to be quiet. I could never look him in the eye again if he heard _that. Gah!_

Once my body calmed, I decided to shave my legs and bikini area. A little preparation was necessary since I would be spending the rest of my day with several utterly flawless gods and goddesses in designer swimwear.

Next, I completely rewashed my body in order to remove all signs of arousal. While it was exceedingly sexy to know that Edward enjoyed my smell, I didn't want any _other_ supernatural creatures with enhanced olfactory perception to know that I'd rubbed one out this morning.

Once I was clean and smooth, I stepped out of the shower and dried off. I slipped my black bikini on before pulling on a pair of white canvas shorts and a pale yellow tank top.

I recalled the day I'd gotten the bikini from my mom when Edward and I had visited her a few months earlier. She and I had gone to some crowded Jacksonville beach while Edward stayed at the house and pretended to work on a history essay. Before leaving, I was in the bathroom changing when my mom barged in and handed me two tiny pieces of black fabric that, apparently, constituted a bathing suit. She insisted that she wasn't going to allow her "beautiful" daughter to be seen in the boring one-piece any longer.

At first, I felt ridiculous in the skimpy bikini. Frankly, Bella Swan and self-confidence don't exactly go hand-in-hand. However, once I looked in the mirror, I actually felt kind of _… __sex__y_. The top pushed up my breasts and made them appear bigger while the bottoms hugged my hips and accentuated the curves I never knew I had. Fortunately, I'd managed to get out the door without Edward seeing my new, revealing beachwear.

At that time, I'd felt the need to live up to his idea of a wholesome young lady. I wasn't sure how he'd feel about me revealing so much skin. After all, when he was human, a woman's swimsuit came down to her knees. I didn't want him to think less of me for following what society considered sexy.

The same thought kept rotating in my mind throughout the day, making me decide to forego my modesty. If I could catch Edward off guard and show him that I could be sexy, maybe he'd stop treating me like a perfect, asexual porcelain doll.

I decided to go for it. When we returned to the house, I wore nothing but my bikini and sandals, and I anxiously watched to see if I'd elicit a response from him. I wasn't disappointed.

Edward looked up from his book and sucked in a sharp breath. He appeared to turn to stone as his eyes fixated on my bare stomach. Two seconds later he was by my side, kissing me into a frenzy. My mom just laughed, probably happy that someone showed approval of her purchase. I had to quietly remind Edward to breathe in front of the unsuspecting human, but inwardly, I thrilled at his intense reaction to my body.

I smiled. If last night was any indication, he definitely no longer saw me as just a wholesome little girl.

After my shower, I returned to my room, relieved to see that Edward wasn't there. It would have been unthinkably mortifying if he'd been within earshot of my afternoon delight. I laughed to myself, thinking it would _almost _be funny to see the look on his face after hearing that.

Since I had a few minutes to spare, I reached down to my desk for a barrette, planning to pull back my hair. There was a swish of air behind me. I smiled and turned around, expecting to find Edward by the window. Instead, I was face to face with his wide grin.

"Ahhh!" I stumbled backward, almost landing on the desk. Gentle arms caught me and pulled me to my feet before I could injure myself.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Bella," he said, smiling. He didn't look sorry at all. He looked utterly overjoyed, actually. "Did you have a nice shower?" he cooed, nuzzling my neck.

"Umm, yes." I looked at him, confused by his delight.

"Did it relieve some _tension_?" he purred. His words and face made it abundantly clear he knew what I'd been doing.

_Shit. _

I sat down on my bed and buried my face in my hands. "Ugh, what did you hear?" I groaned.

He sat beside me and draped his arm over my shoulders, pulling me against him. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Bella. That was simply … _wow_." He stroked my arm soothingly. "I'm flattered that you were so consumed with lust for me you had to take matters into your own … hands." He chuckled, not even attempting to hide his satisfaction.

"Edward!" I looked at him through two of my fingers, certain I was blood-red with shame. A thought occurred to me and I sat up straight, glaring at him. "What makes you so sure I was thinking about you?" I huffed, hoping to stifle some of his arrogance.

He feigned hurt for a moment before his smirk returned. "The fact that you panted my name repeatedly made me quite certain, Bella." He laughed.

_Oh, right._ I returned my hot face to my hands, emitting pitiful sounds of humiliation.

He turned my face to him, cupping it in his hands. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm not trying to embarrass you. I'm just very happy that you were thinking about me while touching yourself."

I shut my eyes and groaned again.

"Seriously, love," he continued. "That was practically an … out of body experience." His tone became earnest. "I arrived early because you said you missed me. When I got here, you were still in the shower, so I sat on your bed and waited. Suddenly, I heard you moaning and rubbing your slick flesh." His sultry gaze seemed to penetrate me. I could feel my heart thumping hard in my ears.

Edward placed his hand on my shaky knee. "When you climaxed while chanting my name—" he gulped "—I had to catapult myself out the window before I began to lose control again." He slid his hand up my leg and slowly tilted his fingers around, caressing my inner thigh. "But I regained control quickly because I wanted to see you."

"God, Edward." I groaned and closed the distance between us, kissing him hard. He eagerly returned the kiss for ten glorious seconds before the inevitable sigh of regret came and he pulled back.

"I'm sorry, love. But if we don't stop now, we'll end up making a sequel to last night." He kissed my cheek softly. "My family is happy that you're joining us today, and I have some things I want to show you." He stood and held his hand out to me.

I sighed, unable to hide my frustration, and grasped his hand. He pulled me into a hug and placed a kiss behind my ear, whispering, "But just so you know, Bella, all I've been thinking about since I left you this morning is climbing back into that bed with you." His lips lingered at my ear, and I heard him inhale sharply before stepping back and leading me out of my room.

God, he was such a tease. It drove me crazy, but I absolutely loved it.

It was hard to be embarrassed when my actions caused him to behave so unrestrained. In fact, I seriously considered making my shower play a daily ritual if he enjoyed it so much.

When we arrived at the Cullen home, Edward paused before opening the door. "Just to warn you, love, Alice made you breakfast. I hope you aren't too uncomfortable."

"That was nice of her. But why on earth would I be ..." As we entered the dining room, I saw a beautiful floral centerpiece on the table … of _lilacs_. I could see why Edward might think that would make me blush but, after this morning, a simple coincidence like that was nothing.

"Hi, Bella." Alice flitted up to me and kissed my cheek. "I made you pancakes." She grinned sweetly and pulled out a chair for me to sit.

"Aw, thanks, Alice." I sat down in front of a heaping plate of blueberry pancakes. "You really didn't have to ..." I trailed off, noticing the bowl of melon next to the plate of pancakes. They were perfectly molded balls of _honeydew_.

She breezed in and out of the kitchen carrying a small glass bottle of maple syrup.

_Dammit. _

I knew this was no coincidence. However, with all of the tuned-in vampires in the house, I couldn't exactly call her out on her antics without alerting the rest of the house. Instead, I pretended not to care. After all, a girl's gotta eat.

"Why thank you, Alice." I offered her a phony smile. "It looks delicious." I poured the entire contents of the bottle onto my pancakes and dug in.

I thought I was playing it quite cool, until my mouth couldn't handle all of the sweet syrup and some dribbled down my chin. I heard Edward clear his throat. He had sat down beside me and was now shifting uncomfortably in his seat. When I looked at him, he glanced down at my chin and inadvertently licked his lips. My eyes grew wide as I realized this was turning him on.

I stabbed a melon ball with my fork and bit into it, letting the juice drip down my chin. His eyes grew dark as we stared unflinchingly at one another. It was amazing to me how he could make my heart soar and my knees buckle with one seductive look.

Now it was Alice's turn to shift in her seat. "Oh, gross. You two need to get a room." She grimaced.

Rosalie trounced elegantly down the stairs. "Yuck. Are they making googly eyes at each other again?"

At that, Edward snapped out of his daydream. "Bella, I think I'll go get ready for the beach. I'll be back in a minute." He softly kissed my cheek and ascended the stairs.

I took a few more bites, wiped my mouth, and then pushed my plate away in agitation. "Thanks for the food, Alice," I grumbled, walking out the front door, toward Edward's Volvo.

I no sooner climbed into the passenger seat when Alice opened the other door, climbed into the backseat, and began apologizing. "Oh, Bella. You know I'm only teasing. I'm beyond happy that you and Edward are finally able to be intimate." Her smile was genuine.

"Alice, just … don't," I spit out, a little too harshly. I turned to make sure I hadn't been too aggressive and hurt her feelings, but she just beamed at me.

"I don't _want_ to see the things that I see, Bella. Believe me. Having visions of my siblings and even my parentsin _that way_ is not exactly the greatest aspect of my gift." She looked at me with sincerity. "I know that you have been frustrated with Edward's ... shall we say, restraint. I'm sorry, but I'm not afraid to admit that I'm happy you guys are making progress. Breakfast was just my way of congratulating you." She giggled and patted my back, emphasizing her praise.

"Alice, you are too much." I laughed. "I'm sorry. I probably overreacted," I conceded. "To be totally honest, I wasn't even really mad. It'll just take some time for me to get used to everyone knowing everything about our relationship. But, I guess that's just the price you pay when you roll with vampires." We both laughed this time.

"Although," I continued. "I am pretty curious about the reaction that Edward had while I was eating." I felt a blush rise on my face.

She smirked. "Yeah, I knew he would respond that way. That boy can never keep his eyes off of your mouth when you eat."

"Really?" I'd never noticed it until today. I wondered if this new, sexual aspect of our relationship made his thoughts more erotic.

"Yep." Alice smirked again. "I just didn't expect you guys to eye hump each other right there at the table," she said, her face a playful mask of disgust. We both laughed hard at that.

"What's so funny, ladies?" Edward slid into the driver's seat. "Alice, Jasper is pretending to wait patiently for you in Emmett's jeep, but his thoughts tell me he misses you desperately."

"Okay; I'm going. No need to play the guilt card." She smoothly slid out of the car in an instant. I startled when she suddenly appeared next to my open window and ruffled my hair. "See you at the beach, Bella."

I laughed and shooed her away as Edward started the engine.

"Thank you for forgiving my sister, Bella. I know more than anyone how annoying her antics can be." He reached for my left hand with his right and laced our fingers together.

"Well, she's my friend. It was nothing a little girl chat couldn't fix. Plus, when she explained how much you love watching me eat, I became quite pleased with her menu choices." I grinned, trying to exude confidence, although my blush betrayed me.

Edward curved his left hand around my cheek and looked passionately into my eyes. "It's true. I never tire of watching you eat." His voice dripped honey as his thumb glided across my lips.

"Your interests in normal, human activity never cease to amaze me," I whispered. The cold pads of his fingers caressed my jaw, and I shivered.

"Bella, seeing your mouth wrap around your fork and watching your jaw and throat muscles work each bite is achingly erotic to me."

_Well, when you put it that way. _"Oh." I sighed, and my belly flipped with excitement at his interest in what I did with my mouth. However, I could think of much yummier things I wanted to taste.

Edward leaned in and kissed me deeply for a brief moment. When he pulled back, he was looking toward the other cars. He rolled his eyes. "Apparently, our passion is making Jasper uncomfortable, and Emmett says if we don't quit making out and go, he's going to moon us."

"Okay … ew. Let's go." I grimaced.

"So, what beach are we going to?" I asked as we pulled out onto the road.

"Rialto Beach, just off of the Quileute River," Edward replied, and then looked at me with interest. "Will this be too uncomfortable for you, Bella?"

"No," I answered honestly. "But I'm curious about why you'd break the treaty just to go for a swim." I raised my eyebrows in concern.

Edward smiled. "I wanted to surprise you. Carlisle has gotten permission from the tribe leaders to go to this beach whenever we'd like." His smile widened, anticipating my pleased response.

I gasped in surprise. "Does this mean that the treaty's been lifted?"

"No," he replied. "The laws of the treaty will continue to be upheld. But, after Carlisle saved Jacob's life, Sam told him that he wanted to repay him somehow. The only thing that Carlisle requested was that his family be allowed to enter Quileute territory on one occasion—in order to come to this beach. Sam met with the tribe members to explain the request, and they approved it. They said that because Carlisle had saved one of their own and made such a simple request, this showed generosity of spirit. They then added that we could return to this beach whenever we choose. Of course, we still need to abide by the rules outlined in the treaty. We must inform Sam every time we plan to cross the borderline. And we cannot hunt on their land, but go directly to the beach, stopping nowhere else.

I was still shocked that the tribe had made such a big concession. On a few occasions, the Cullens had been granted special authorization to enter the reservation, but this was a _permanent _revision to the treaty. Even though I knew they'd always be natural enemies, it made me happy that at least some of the tribe trusted my surrogate family.

"But there are plenty of beaches in Washington," I said. "Why is it important to go to this beach?"

He grinned at me. "This used to be one of our favorite places to swim before Ephram Black enforced the treaty. It's a very large beach, and we know a particularly secluded spot where we don't have to worry about the effects of the sun on our skin."

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that. Are you _sure _no one will come by and see us?" I worried.

He placed his hand in mine and gently squeezed. "Don't worry, Bella. Even in the off chance someone decides to come where we are, Alice will see it."

This gave me great comfort as we pulled up to the beach and got out of the car. "Wow, it's as beautiful as I remember," I said. I recalled the first time I'd been to this beach. Jacob and I had walked and talked like old friends while he told me stories of wolves and the cold ones. Of course, neither of us knew that those things actually existed at the time.

Edward and I walked hand-in-hand toward the rest of the Cullen clan, who were already spreading their towels on the ground. The beach was glorious. There were large pieces of driftwood scattered about and beautiful rock formations that jutted out of the water with trees atop them.

I turned to Edward and noticed his beach attire for the first time. He wore dark blue, straight-legged Burberry swim trunks and a black, V-neck T-shirt. _Damn, my man is fine. _I knew Alice did almost all of the clothes shopping for the Cullens because she felt her fashion degree demanded It.

_Way to go, Alice!_

He took off his shirt and laid it on our towel, and I was mesmerized by his glistening, white flesh. I reached out and placed my shaky palm on diamond-studded skin. This was the first time since the day he showed me the effects of the sun on him that I'd seen him in all his glorious, sparkly wonder. He flashed his crooked grin at me and slowly slid my tank top over my head. I nearly jumped him until I noticed all of the _other_ sparkly vampires staring at us.

I removed my shorts and set them on the towel before he led me toward the water. The rocks felt like glass beneath my feet, polished and smoothed by the ancient waters of the Pacific.

Edward noticed my reaction and smiled, watching the water rush over my feet. "Amazing, isn't it?"

I leaned in for an embrace and smiled against his chest. "I love how you always know what I'm thinking." He held me for a moment before pulling back.

"I was hoping you'd wear this bikini," he said, grinning. "You look positively divine in it." He wrapped his arm around my bare waist and led me along the shoreline. I relished his cool touch in contrast to the hot sun.

The water was slightly chilly and entirely refreshing. This was an unusually warm day in Forks, and I knew that other, more accessible parts of the beach would be packed with humans. I was the only one lucky enough to be privy to secret vampire beaches. This made me smile.

As we moved further out into the water, I glanced at my future in-laws as they frolicked in the water. Alice was atop Jasper's shoulders, and Rosalie climbed on Emmett. The girls were playing chicken, grabbing each other's shoulders and trying to wrestle the other one into the water. I had a feeling there would be a draw. Carlisle and Esme lounged on their beach towels, soaking up the sun. I couldn't blame them. It wasn't often the Cullens got to enjoy the sunshine.

Edward lithely swung me onto his back and swam us far from the shore. He effortlessly carried us half a mile from the others in only a few minutes before we stopped. He pointed to the east at a small island where some animals were lounging on its banks. "Sea lions," he explained as he moved us closer.

We stopped a few hundred feet away because—according to Edward—they would be frightened if they sensed his presence. It was awe-inspiring to be perched on Edward's back in the middle of the ocean, watching these beautiful creatures. Suddenly, a disturbing thought crossed my mind. "You don't hunt them, do you?"

"No," he stated calmly. "We believe the _hunt_ is very important, and sea lions are far too tranquil and disadvantaged to justify feeding on them. We also never hunt young animals or domesticated pets." He turned his head to the side and smiled at me. "I actually find sea lions to be peaceful, beautiful creatures—very docile."

I could see what he meant. They looked serene and untroubled, except for the occasional bark. As I rested peacefully on Edward's back, I contemplated what he had just told me, smiling at his tender compassion.

Suddenly, a hundred feet to our right, a large splash got my attention. There was a massive jet of water soaring high out of the ocean, and I clung tightly to his back.

"It's okay, love. It's just a whale," he stated simply, as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Um, what kind of whale?" I suddenly felt the urge to climb on top of his shoulders.

He turned me around to his front and swung me up into his arms, laughing. "Don't worry. I would never let anything harm you, Bella." He cradled me gently and glided us a few dozen yards toward the shore.

I rested my head on his shoulder and savored his protective hold on me. I knew he could defend me from anything. He'd proven it to me more than once. When he stilled, and I knew all was well, I wondered if we'd been gone too long. "The others won't feel like we're excluding them, will they?"

He turned my chin up to him and smiled. "My Sweet Bella thinks she's about to be swallowed by a whale and is concerned about everyone else."

I smiled. "Well, it was nice of them to invite me today. I don't want to be rude."

"I know what you mean, love." He kissed my forehead. "Don't worry. Bonding isn't something we concern ourselves with much."

I stared at him, confused.

He explained, "When you're immortal, there will always be more opportunity for family time. Days like these aren't exactly fleeting. We've been a family unit for many decades, and they've witnessed me wallow in my lonely existence for far too long. They welcome the idea of me spending time with you, Bella." He tilted his mouth in a crooked grin. "Anyway, they are playing underwater Marco Polo right now, and given that they never need to come up for air, you wouldn't be able to participate." He placed a quick peck on my lips.

I sat up from my cradled position and wrapped my legs around his hips, hugging him tightly. "Oh, Edward." I sighed. "I can't wait until I'm turned and I can share eternity with you. I love the idea of having all the time in the world with you." I felt him flinch under me and looked up to see his face in a sad expression.

"Edward, we've already settled this. We have a deal." I began to panic slightly. "Don't even think about backing out now. I swear to God ..."

He gently grasped my head in his hands and looked into my eyes. His voice was soft and thoughtful. "I wouldn't think of backing out of our deal, Bella. It's just … I have been thinking, maybe we can amend it." He raised his eyebrows in question. "You know, like how the Quileutes amended the treaty—special circumstances."

_You can't be serious! _

"Huh uh. No way!" I yelled, horrified at the idea of changing our agreement. "The dealisI marry you in seven weeks, and in exchange, you make love to me while I'm human. _Then_ you turn me. No negotiations!" I realized I was shouting rather loudly and pointing my finger in his face. I was relieved that no one was around to witness my tantrum.

He chuckled softly, not at all surprised by my rage. "Don't you even want to hear what I have in mind?" His cool hands moved down my back and rested on my hips, pulling our bodies closer together.

I quivered. _Well played, Cullen._

He slid his fingers under the band of my bikini bottoms and caressed my skin. I shivered and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing our bodies even closer. "Just let me explain what I've been thinking," he whispered softly in my ear. His face slid down to my throat, nuzzling it gently.

I groaned and tilted my head to the side, granting him full access to my neck. I felt him smile against my throat before he began very gently sucking. I was in a total daze. His hands gripped my hips tentatively at first, and then relaxed. Deciding that his control was steady, he squeezed my hips again and pulled me firmly against his hard crotch.

_What were we talking about again?_

"Ah, Bella." His voice was gravelly. "Ever since last night, I've been thinking how much I _want_ you … about how much I'm dying to be with you. Bella, I'm dying to be _inside _you." His voice cracked slightly on the last word and, I swear, my brain cracked with it.

My legs felt like Jell-O, preventing me from moving against him the way I wanted. "Mmm," I purred, closing my heavily-hooded eyes.

Edward leaned his forehead against mine, panting as he struggled for his composure._ "_This morning, while I listened as you touched yourself, I decided that it's not so important that we wait until after the wedding. Either way, you will end up being my wife, right?" He spoke slow and purposeful as he searched my eyes for approval. I felt his cool breath on my face and the sweetness of it permeated my senses, dazzling me into near delirium.

I loved where this was going. But somewhere, through the murky haze, I wondered what had happened to my old-fashioned Edward who was so concerned about my virtue. However, there was no way in hell I was about to stop him.

"Oh, God, Edward." I panted. I could feel the whole length of his erection pushing against me. The only barriers were my nylon bikini and his thin shorts. He felt rock solid and large. It was the most ridiculously sexy thing on the planet. I groaned. "I want you so much."

He grunted and gripped my backside, pulling me even harder against him. I could feel my lips spread as his erection perfectly aligned where I needed pressure. We were both moaning, and I was squirming frantically against him, needing more. Suddenly, Edward pulled away.

_NO!_

He was gritting his teeth, and his eyes clamped shut. "_Bellaaa." _He was breathing hard. "I don't want to make love to you in the middle of the ocean. I want it to be perfect for you." He peered down at me, his eyes dark and hooded. "Besides," he said. "There is a condition to my new offer."

_Oh, holy hell. Of course there is!_

"What … What do you mean?" I was still pulsating all over, my vision blurry with need. At that point, I thought I might agree to whatever changes he wanted, just to get him pressed against me again.

His tone grew serious. "I will make love to you before we are married. We can even postpone the wedding, if that's what you want." He looked at me with earnest. "There's no reason we need to keep stopping this and torturing ourselves." He absentmindedly glanced down at my breasts, emphasizing his desire. "But I need you to agree to something first." His eyes were soft and thoughtful, but his voice was clear and strong, conveying absolute conviction in his words. "You must give me just over six more years. Bella, my new condition is that you have to stay human until your twenty-fifth birthday."

* * *

**What is Bella going to say? Do you like what you read?**


	3. Sand in My Naughty Bits

Chapter 3

Sand in My Naughty Bits

BPOV

I felt like I should've been angry. Like I should've screamed at him and stormed off. But since we were still nearly half a mile out in the water, I probably would have drowned before reaching shore. In fact, I was already fatigued from treading water for the last two minutes, and Edward noticed. He pulled me to him and secured his hands firmly around my waist, as if he was afraid I'd fight him. I floated weightlessly in his arms, searching his face, and I couldn't find the will to be mad.

I looked deep into his eyes. "Edward, no."

He huffed in frustration and offered a strained yet soft smile. His defeated expression told me he'd expected my response.

Edward's hold softened a bit, and I used the opportunity to pull him into a hug. "I know what I want," I whispered desperately. "I want—no, I _need—_to be with you forever. I belongwith your family in a way I've never belonged anywhere else before." I pulled back, searching his golden eyes for understanding. "I'm as sure that I'm supposed to be one of you as I'm sure that you, Edward Cullen, are the most amazing man that's ever existed. And I'm absolutely _certain _of that."

His eyes softened. "Bella, your love means everything to me. I share your need to never be apart." His fingertips brushed my throat, and I shivered. "But I _need_ to know that you will have every human experience. Every single person in my family would have loved the opportunity for more of a chance to be mortal. I am not denying that you belong with us … with me. I already know that to my core. However, the fact that you're now human doesn't decrease how much I love you."

His hand slid south, tracing my collarbone. "We're talking about eternity. In the grand scheme of things, what's six more years?" He continued, "I struggle daily with the knowledge that I've agreed to end your life. When I turn you, I will not just be stopping your heart. I'll be taking away your possibility for children or grandchildren or … growing old." He looked down mournfully.

"But, Edward, why would I want to grow old when youare young?" I argued.

He spoke with feeling. "I know that aging is just an unstoppable burden to most people. But I have always wondered about the matured man I would have become. Even though Carlisle had no choice but to change me, sometimes I still wonder …."

A tear spilled from the corner of my eye as I imagined the life he could have had. "Oh, Edward."

He caught my teardrop with his thumb and smiled sadly, saying, "Bella, I've already reconciled to myself that you will not grow old. A large part of me knows that it would be too risky to wait very long. Also, I understand why you don't want to be much older than me when you're turned."

I cringed at the image of being the only elderly vampire in the Cullen clan. _Ugh. _People would probably think I was Edward's grandmother. _Double ugh!_

"Just give me six years," he urged. "You will still be young and beautiful, but you will be able to experience more of _this _life." He swept my damp hair behind my ear. "I wish I had had more time as a human."

I had never considered that he grieved his lost life. I knew that he struggled with being who he was—that he thought he was a monster whose soul was destined for damnation. Of course, my sweet Edward would ponder what could have been if the Spanish influenza hadn't attacked. I instantly mourned for the human life he'd lost and the pain it would cause him to end another human life. Especially since that life would belong to his wife, his ... soul mate.

He captured my face in his palms and looked at me with fierce eyes. "Don't mistake me, Bella. _This _is all I want now. Youare my everything." He kissed me carefully. "Whenever I think of the impossible illusion of me being human again, it always includes you. Whether I'd been born in this time or you in mine, we are always together in my silly little fantasies."

More tears fell on my cheeks, and I couldn't help but feel loved as he eagerly kissed them all away.

"That's not silly at all, Edward." I caught his moving lips with my own. "I truly believe that everything happens for a reason. You're a vampire because we are supposed to be together. The universe saved you … _Carlisle_ saved you because you were meant for me. I'm so thankful that you are exactly this age, at exactly this time. Otherwise, we may have never met."

I pulled him to me so tight my arms ached. Imagining life without Edward was unbearable. "I need you … forever! I don't _want_ to grow old or have children without you_._ Everything is meaningless without you, Edward. You can't think of it as ending my life," I begged. "You are givingme my _true_ life!" I somehow gripped him impossibly tighter.

He gently and easily unhinged my vice grip and laughed. "Careful, love. You're going to bruise your lovely arms."

"Thank you, Edward." I smiled.

"You know me, Bella." He grinned. "Your comfort is always my number one priority." He held me at a safe distance, keeping me from latching onto him again.

"That's not what I'm thanking you for." I laughed.

He looked at me in confusion for a moment, then tilted his head to the side and smirked. "Are you thanking me for how well and thoroughly I plan to make love to you?"

I gasped and jumped backward, forgetting I was surrounded by ocean. I slipped under the water and splashed back to the surface, but not before accidentally gulping down a mouthful of saltwater. I coughed and struggled for air. _Real smooth, Swan._

At first, Edward panicked and lifted me high out of the water, gently tapping my back. However, once I started laughing hysterically, he knew I wasn't drowning.

He pulled me into his arms. "Ugh, Bella! I can say it will certainly be nice when you don't almost get yourself killed every day!" He huffed in frustration.

"Edward." I breathed. "I would do almostanything to have you make love to me. But I'm not sure this is one of those things." I looked down at the clear water surrounding us, admiring his beautiful sparkle beneath the current. "Can I have some time to think it over?"

"Of course, my love." He held me gently and looked deep into my eyes. "Although, I must admit, I am desperately hoping for a reason to make love to you right away." He titled my chin up with his knuckle and kissed me deeply.

My heart thundered. "You would really make love to me before the wedding?" I asked, still surprised.

If vampires could blush, he would have. "Well, if I can convince you to stay human longer … yes."

"But I thought you wanted to protect my virtue or whatever." I was confused.

He laughed but shook his head at my obvious lack of concern for my virtue. "I assumed you would decline my offer, Bella. However, if you'd been willing to hold off on changing, I knew I'd have to offer something good."

I was slightly annoyed at that. "Oh, so you were using sex as a bargaining chip?"

_That's not the Edward I know._

"Believe me, Bella, when I say that I want you as much as you want me." He emphasized his point by hitching my leg up around his hip. "A part of me, probably the _predator_ in me, wants to take you every chance I get. I was willing to let that part of me succeed if you agreed to my amendment."

He wrapped my other leg around him and kept me only inches from what I wanted. "I'm sorry to say, Bella, that I would have sacrificed your virtue for your soul." His lips found mine eagerly, and then he pulled back just enough to whisper, "But if you are determined to give your soul for me, I _will _maintain your virtue until then."

I was just about to grasp his crotch and tell him to fuck my soul _and_ my virtue when he pulled away and looked to the shore.

"Oh, God. We'd better head back to the beach." He rolled his eyes.

I sighed and reluctantly turned away, trying to see what he was looking at. Of course, I couldn't see anything and assumed he'd heard his family. "Is everything okay?" I groaned.

"Yes. Emmett is just trying to convince the others that we've been gone so long because we're making love," he stated with frustration.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Emmett said _making love_?"

"Well, no." Edward smirked. "His exact words were, 'I bet Edward took Bella to one of the islands and popped her cherry.'" He winked, and a dark blush slapped my face.

"Umm ..." I gulped.

He let out one quick laugh and then swam us toward the shore so quickly I could barely register my excitement before we reached the others.

"Whoa!" Emmett yelled and jumped back. "If you two have any virgin blood on you, make sure it's all rinsed off before you get out of the water. We don't want our boy, Jasper, losing his shit again." He smirked arrogantly, and I braced for Edward's inevitable attack on him.

To my great surprise, Edward only uttered one low growl before simply saying, "Ignore the imbecile."

"Emmett, that's quite enough," Carlisle chided from the beach.

At the same time, I heard Alice say, "I'd be careful, Emmett. This is wolf territory. If Edward decides to sic a certain lovesick shape-shifter on you in the name of Bella's honor ..." She let her sentence trail off but raised her eyebrows knowingly. I couldn't help but laugh.

Everyone joined in the laughter when Emmett angrily shouted, "Why Alice, what did you see? Oh, please, that mutt wouldn't stand a chance against me! Alice, tell everyone that I'd kick his ass! Alice?"

I looked over at Edward, and he was trying to shield me. Emmett picked me up, straight over his head.

"Ahhh!" I screamed. "Emmett, put me down, you big ape!" I unsuccessfully struggled in his massive grip.

Everyone but Edward and Rosalie were laughing. Even Carlisle and Esme were amused by my fruitless attempts to get down.

He set me down in the smooth sand right at the shoreline and plopped a big glob of wet dirt on my head.

"You're a dead man, Cullen!" I gasped and everyone, including Edward, roared this time.

"Oh, that's right, you're all dead." I huffed. "But seriously, Emmett, once I'm turned, you will be begging me for mercy."

I noticed Edward pick something off of the beach and appear behind Emmett. He tapped him on the shoulder, and as Emmett turned, he got a face full of fish guts.

"Oh, you sick bastard!" Emmett frantically wiped at his mouth. "You know how disgusting cold-blooded animals are!" Every single one of us was laughing now.

"I'm fine." I giggled as Edward helped me up. He brushed the sand off of my head, laughing softly before helping me into the water to rinse off.

Pretty soon, we were on our way back to Forks. I felt invigorated by my day at the beach with the Cullens. It felt so good to laugh and truly feel as if I belonged.

It was even more enjoyable because of the conversation I had with Edward. Although, our discussion had started out with me feeling uncertain, it ended with me feeling as though we appreciated each other better than ever. I completely understood his fears about turning me. I had a lot to think about. I would have to decide if waiting longer was a possibility for me. The negotiations he had in mind were definitely tempting.

As we entered the Cullen house, Edward excused himself, and Alice pulled me to the sofa.

"Bella, you should just thank me now and dismiss your natural urge to get irrationally moody and nervous." She smiled mischievously.

"Alice, _what _did you do?" I buried my head in my knees.

"Oh, Bella, it's nothing bad." She laughed. "I merely suggested to Charlie that the wedding would be a complete disaster if we didn't wrap up all major plans this weekend."

I gaped at her. "Oh, is that all?"

She flashed a sweet, pixie grin. "I insisted that you spend every second of the next few days at my house to finalize the most important day of your life."

An entire weekend with Alice pushing me to pick flowers, dresses, invitations and countless other boring nonsense? _ARGH!_

She sensed my overwhelming dread and rolled her eyes. "Geez, Bella. I'll make most of the decisions. Besides, we have a few weeks left. Charlie doesn't understand the fundamentals of wedding planning. Just give me a few hours and you belong to Edward the rest of the weekend." She accentuated her meaning with a knowing wink.

_Oh._

_Belonging _to Edward certainly sounded nice. How could I be mad about that?

I was silent, but my ruddy cheeks and dazed expression must have tipped her off to my curiosity.

She bounced up and said, "Yes, Edward knows about it. You're welcome." Then she cheerily skipped away.

Just then, Edward descended the stairs and enveloped me in his loving arms. My thoughts were only about him, belongingto him. _Gulp._

"Come with me, my love." He led us toward his room and escorted me into his bathroom. The tub was full of steamy water and suds.

"I drew you a bubble bath and laid out fresh clothes for you," he whispered as he kissed my temple.

I looked at him in question. I wanted to stay by his side.

"I'll just be in my room, Bella." He smiled. "I have a surprise for you when you are done."

"Um," I whispered, gathering the courage to ask, "so, I get to stay with you all weekend?"

He smiled sweetly. "Are you okay with that?"

_Sigh _

"Very okay with that," I replied, leaning into his chest and pressing my lips to his.

"I'm happy, too. It sounds nice to spend a few nights together." He smiled gently.

I was slightly confused. "But … we spend every night together at Charlie's."

"Well, Bella." He kissed my neck. "I simply can't do the things I want to do to you in your father's house." He laced his fingers in my hair and placed his other hand low on my hip, pressing me to him.

_Mmm._

"God, Edward. I can't wait until we're married." We kissed slowly and thoroughly until he pulled back with a grunt.

"Nothing too extreme. I just want to make sure I'm totally … acclimated to your body before we make love. I need to be ready right away, just in case." He winked.

_Ugh._

Only the sexiest man in existence could make me wet while using the word 'acclimated'.

"Enjoy your bath, my dear, sweet Isabella." He leaned down and kissed the top of my head before leaving the bathroom.

As I soaked in the relaxing bath, I contemplated Edward's proposed amendment to our terms. Several emotions swept over me as I considered the pros and cons to his offer. On one hand, having sex with him right away sounded phenomenal. I'd wanted him to make love to me since the first time he kissed me. The new sexual aspect of our relationship only added to my desire. On the other hand, I couldn't stand the thought of waiting another six years to join him in his timeless existence. Although, I now shared his eagerness to become husband and wife, I considered his changing me to be our _true _marriage. Only then would I feel one with him—equal to him. It was sweet that he was concerned about my human experiences, but six years was way too long. I would need to think this over more and then discuss it with Edward again. In the meantime, I just wanted us to enjoy the weekend together.

When my bath was over, I found a large, soft towel on the edge of the tub. I dressed in the robe on the counter but was surprised to find nothing else to put on.

I figured I could put on my beach clothes again, but if Edward wanted me in only a robe, then I'd come out in only a robe. I grinned to myself.

I gathered the confidence to exit the bathroom. "So, Mr. Cullen. Is leaving me only a short robe to wear a hint at what you have planned for tonight?" I smiled.

He chuckled softly. "Well, there were also a bra and some panties on the counter for you, Bella."

"Wha—" I glanced back and saw a pair of white cotton panties and a lacy white bra on the floor. They must have fallen when I'd picked up the robe.

"Oh, sorry." I meekly went back to the bathroom and put them on, flushed with embarrassment.

When I returned to Edward's room, he hugged me tightly. "Mmm, Bella. Don't ever be sorry for not wearing underwear." He nuzzled my neck firmly, and I felt his cool breath on my skin.

He leaned back and looked into my eyes. "I just thought you would want more coverage while I massage you."

_Oh. _

Suddenly, I was no longer embarrassed. I obliged as he guided me to the center of his bed. His cool hands softly grazed the flesh of my legs, and I shivered in response.

"Bella, are you cold?"

"Mmm, no," I purred. "You make me feel so hot, Edward."

He stilled, and I was a little worried my honesty had frightened him. Then he groaned and slid his hands up my legs to my thighs, under the robe.

"You have to tell me if I massage you too hard, Bella." He sighed. "Okay? You must let me know if I hurt you."

With him touching me this way, I didn't mind if he hurt me. But I knew it was important to him. "Yes, Edward."

He tenderly slid his fingers up higher. They navigated underneath my hips to my waist, freeing the tie on my robe. Then he gently slid it off of my shoulders and threw it to the floor. I lay on my stomach before him in only a bra and panties while he massaged me tenderly. I loved that this was all his idea.

"_Mmm, Edward," _I groaned. Then, suddenly, I squirmed uncomfortably.

"Bella?" He removed his hands. "Was that too hard?" There was concern in his voice.

_Grrr._

"No. I just have …" I paused, trying to ease the grainy discomfort. "Sand in … my naughty bits." I laid my head down in utter embarrassment.

He burst out laughing behind me.

Hearing his amusement was a relief. I couldn't help but also chuckle at the dilemma. "I guess I need to go and rinse again." I turned to get up, and suddenly, my stomach rumbled.

I looked to Edward, and he smiled. "Oops, I forgot that the human needs to eat."

"No. I'm fine. Just let me—" I tried to protest.

He placed a finger to my lips. "Go rinse your deliciousnaughty bits, Bella. I will make you lunch. We have all night, my love." He kissed me firmly, before leaving the room.

_Sigh. _

I couldn't wait until the only thing I was hungry for was him! Oh. And blood, of course.

* * *

**What do you think? Should Bella agree to his amendment, even partially? Please review!**


	4. Touch, Taste, and Tease

Chapter 4

Touch, Taste, and Tease

EPOV

As the water started, I mentally tallied it to be Bella's third shower in the past twenty-four hours. That, coupled with our day at the beach, meant she'd spent the better part of the day immersed in water. I decided to ask Alice if I could borrow some of her good massage oil. That would re-moisturize my beloved's skin wonderfully.

_I'll take care of it, Edward._

I was greeted by Alice's thoughts and smile as I rounded the corner into the kitchen. She was perched on the island stool, reading a fashion magazine.

"Thanks, shorty." I smiled and patted her head.

She huffed and swatted my hand away. "I'll thank _you_ not to mess up my hair, Edward!"

I chuckled and went in search of food for Bella. It didn't take long to settle on preparing her a grilled cheese sandwich—a popular staple in her diet.

The fridge and pantry contained all Bella's favorites, since she was the only person who ever ate at the Cullen residence. An added benefit was that the locals saw Esme food shopping for her large family. She seemed to thoroughly enjoy the opportunity to do something motherly, and I was grateful to her for assisting me in tending to Bella's needs.

On more than one occasion, Carlisle's thoughts had expressed gratitude at Bella's near constant presence in our family. He had spent so much effort trying to get us to blend in, and Bella's close relationship to our family had helped to accomplish that.

Not too long ago, it had been exceedingly difficult to blend in with humans. It was a constant struggle to go against our very nature by breathing, blinking, or even turning on unnecessary lights. I laughed to myself at the mental image of some unwitting stranger peering into our dark house full of perfectly still, incredibly real-looking statues.

I was using a spatula to place Bella's lunch—no, that's not right—her _dinner, _on a plate as the sound of her descending the steps reached my ears. A gulp caught in my throat as I turned and took in her outfit. She was in my boxer shorts and a white t-shirt, and it was sexy and satisfying beyond words to see her in my clothes.

Emmett glanced from the couch with wide eyes, evidently noticing that Bella was wearing my things.

"Not a word, Emmett!" She held up her petite palm at him. "I forgot to bring a change of clothes, and I didn't want to put my wet beach stuff back on."

He chortled loudly and turned to me with a wide grin. "Keep up whatever you're doing, Eddie, and you'll hit that in no time."

Anger surged through me, and I nearly catapulted myself toward him until I felt Bella's delicate hand on my chest.

"It's okay, Edward. Don't worry about it." She glared at Emmett over her shoulder. "I'm keeping a list. We'll see how funny he feels when I unleash my newborn rage on his ass." Everyone in the house laughed. Even Carlisle, who was upstairs in his study, chuckled softly.

Emmett shifted uncomfortably on the sofa, fooling no one with the smug look on his face. "Yeah, that's if Edward even has the guts to bite you," he mumbled under his breath.

Thankfully, it was too low for Bella to hear. Although, she suspected something when Esme walked up behind Emmett and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! Isn't that considered child abuse?" he whined, and everyone laughed again.

I smiled at Bella and led her to the table with her food and a glass of milk. "Can I get you anything else, my love?"

"No, thank you. You can sit down and keep me company though." She grinned sweetly until she noticed my glance trained on her outfit and turned a light shade of pink. "Do you mind that I borrowed your clothes?" she asked timidly.

"Of course not, Bella. What's mine is yours." I placed my hand on her delicate knee. "I'm sorry that I didn't know to bring you any of your own things. Alice only told me you'd be staying the weekend right before she told you." My finger swept along the edge where the shorts met her thigh. "I must say, _this _looks perfect on you."

I suspected that Alice intended for Bella to have no clothes for the weekend, and I inwardly thanked her.

_You're welcome. _I heard from the little pixie's mind as she simpered back to her stool and resumed flipping pages.

I knew it bordered on weird for me to sit next to Bella and just stare at her while she ate. But if she wanted me by her, how could I refuse? I got to be near my love and enjoy watching her eat at the same time. And the view she was offering me now was delightful.

Bella was tearing off a piece of her sandwich with her pretty teeth, trying to snap a string of melted cheese that wouldn't relent. She finally conquered the bite, chewing it with adorable satisfaction. She noticed my penetrating stare and looked up from her food.

"Do you really like watching me eat that much?" The pink in her cheeks brightened slightly.

_Okay, time to dial back the creepy vampire-mode. _Alice mentally teased and I ignored her.

"I like everything you do, Bella." I smiled. "But if it bothers you, I'll stop." I placed a soft kiss on her temple and moved to stand up.

"No." Bella grabbed my hand, stilling me. "Please don't go." She peered up at me intently.

I returned to the chair and caressed the hand I was holding. "Whatever makes you happy." I inwardly sighed in relief that I could remain in close proximity to my love.

"I love the way you look at me," she whispered meekly, staring down at our entwined hands. "I'm just curious as to why you like watching me eat; that's all."

I ran my knuckles over her cheekbone and offered a soft smile. "I'm not completely sure. I suppose it has something to do with our desire to feed … not that I want your food." I looked at her sandwich with disgust and she giggled. It was difficult to explain something that was so innate to our kind, but I would try for Bella.

"When we're hunting, our bloodlust—" I sighed, trying to find the right words. "It's somewhat connected to sexual desire. Personally, I have never felt that way around humans while they ate. But I've also never physically desired a human before … until you."

Her blush, which hadn't abated since she came downstairs, now spread down her neck and chest. My hand still cupped her heated cheek. I inhaled deeply and allowed myself to bask in the warmth and smell of her blood.

"I enjoy watching you _feed_, so to speak," I finished explaining as I ran my finger along her jaw, across her cherry lips. Bella shivered under my touch.

Just then, Alice's giggling thoughts entered my head. _I don't think you'll be needing that massage oil after all. Bella isn't up for it tonight._

I shot my nosy sister a heated look, assuming she thought Bella was upset about the information I had given her.

When I turned back, Bella was putting the last piece of grilled cheese into her mouth. She grabbed my hand and pulled me behind her up the stairs toward my bedroom.

Before entering my room, I lightly tugged her hand, encouraging her to turn and look at me. "I'm sorry if what I said made you uncomfortable, Bella."

She looked at me questioningly and moved toward me, lifting up on her toes for a kiss. I eagerly obliged, and when she pulled back and looked up at me again, her eyes showed fierce longing.

"Do I look uncomfortable to you, Edward?" She tossed my words from last night back at me and her sultry voice caressed me. "You can't put the image of you hunting into my mind, tell me how it relates to sex, and not expect me to jump you." She rose up again and nestled her lips against my neck.

_Mmm._ I craved more of her and lifted her, encouraging her legs around me. She groaned as I walked us into my room and placed her in the center of my bed. I climbed atop her and returned my mouth to hers, tasting remnants of grilled cheese. This reminded me of her gorgeous mouth as she ate, and I was right back to thinking of the luscious lips I was enjoying.

"Oh, Edward." She wrapped her legs around my hips, and I felt magnetically pulled to rest my weight against her warmth.

_God, that was good._

I clenched my jaw and pulled back ever so slightly, making sure I wasn't lying on her too hard. The inarticulate grunts and moans she was releasing not only relieved my worry but engulfed me in desire.

I couldn't prevent one of my hands from slipping underneath her to cup her firm ass. I pressed our lower halves together tightly while the other supported my weight. My tongue ghosted over her lips and she gasped, causing her warm breath to caress my face. I pushed my tongue inside her mouth for a better taste and we both groaned. After several seconds, I pulled back to allow her air, nuzzling my mouth into her neck. "God, Bella, you taste amazing." I sighed against her skin.

She panted beneath me, her movements frantic and needy, like my thoughts. However, I felt like my physical control was intact for the moment and that I could trust myself with this particular act. After all, we had been in this very position last night and brought each other to orgasm. I wanted_—_needed—more.

We were obviously on the same page, because Bella began mumbling barely coherent words that sounded like, "please," "need,"and finally, "_fuck_."

That last word reverberated down my body and concentrated in my groin, making me crave better access to her warmth. I pulled back and slid my hand from her rear, around to the front, and finally rested it on the waistband of her shorts.

As a last thought, I glanced at her, seeking her permission. Her eyes were closed, but she breathed her consent, sensing what I was asking.

After slowly sliding off her shorts, I slid one hand up to her hip and the other down, grasping her ankle. I hesitated only slightly before she moaned deeply, and I felt assured that she wanted everything I had to offer.

The scent of her arousal hit my nose as I lifted her ankle up and out, displaying her cotton covered mound to me. My restraint was holding but felt extremely taut, as if one unanticipated move would burst it. I dipped my head down and pressed my nose into the front of her panties. I was met with unimaginable heat and could feel her dampness—the source of her luscious scent.

_Fuck._

This close, her concentrated smell was almost _too _good. She bucked against my nose and cried out, "God, yes!"

I locked myself motionless and held my breath. My control faltered and flickered on the verge of disappearing completely. It took everything inside of me not to pull aside her panties and shove my face deep into her folds.

I held still as stone, holding my breath until I was reasonably calm.

After five full minutes, I gained enough composure to continue. However, that's when she squirmed against me and inadvertently rubbed her soaked panties across my face.

"_Bella!_" I hissed and gripped her hips, holding them still, trying to gain some semblance of order. I thought better of my hand placement and grabbed fistfuls of sheet instead.

When I was calm again, I peered up at her. She was searching my face with concerned eyes. "Are you … okay, Edward?" she panted.

I knew I must have looked wild and frantic as I gripped the bed and gaped at her. Furthermore, I suddenly realized I was absentmindedly grinding my hardness into the mattress.

"Uh, Bella. I need a moment to … calm down." I dropped between her legs and laid my head on her stomach, panting. She ran her fingers through my hair, helping to calm me slightly.

I relaxed against her warmth, enjoying her touch, and contemplated how a hundred years of practicing restraint hadn't prepared me for resisting my Bella. She was my singer, and her blood would always call to me more than anyone else's would. I could never bite her now, of course. My love for her was too strong to ever harm her intentionally. However, _that_ fact was inextricably tied to my desire for her. That was why I had certain rules set in place—to keep her safe. I knew that my love for her, and the call of her blood to me, could be a dangerous combination if I wasn't in complete control. What if I gave in to my lust altogether—fully and truly? I couldn't promise myself that I would be able to keep my strength in check. The thought of harming her sent a shiver down my spine.

"Bella—" I began.

She stopped rubbing my head abruptly and sighed. "Edward, _please_ don't stop." Her voice was pleading.

I needed to diffuse the situation and distract her. "What if I finished giving you that massage and then let you get some sleep? You must be exhausted from last night." I tried to sound desperate, hoping she'd give me some time.

She took an exasperated breath and pulled out from under me. I absolutely hated the loss of warmth. "I'm not tired, and I don't want a massage right now, Edward. I want_ you_." She stepped off the bed and actually stomped in frustration.

I would have smiled at the adorableness of it if she hadn't looked to be near tears. The expression on her face was total desperation. My heart nearly broke from the need I saw there. Desire to remove that look overtook me, as I pulled her back into bed beneath me and kissed her forehead. If she felt even half of the desire that I felt, I decided I simply couldn't allow her suffering to continue. Even if I couldn't give her what we both wanted most, I could find other ways to satisfy her needs.

"Okay, Bella, we can continue." My lips pressed against hers briefly, and I felt her melt into the kiss. I loved how amiable her body was to my touch.

I pulled back slightly, trying to retain as much contact as possible, and looked into her eyes. "Bella, I have to remain in complete control the whole time, okay?" I raised my eyebrows to accentuate how serious I was.

She pulled me down for a kiss, and I continued, "Pweese twel me ip I huwt ooh. Oway?" It was hard to sound desperate around her lips, but I had no plans of pulling away from them.

"I promise," she whispered, pulling back from me slightly.

I slid down her body, intending to place a few chaste kisses to her soft belly. However, the combination of her stomach muscles twitching under my lips and her arousal so evident in both sound and smell, caused my kiss to turn from pure to urgent. I trailed down farther until my face was pressed firmly in the center of her panties.

I abruptly grasped both of her ankles this time and pushed her knees to her chest then spread them wide apart. Her damp panties were all that separated me from the most erotic, delicious part of her. Before I could consider the consequences, my razor sharp teeth tore away the offending fabric. I was mere centimeters from the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

She gasped as her fragrance and heat intensified to a level I didn't know possible.

"My God, Bella. You are absolutely exquisite." I groaned and clenched my eyes shut to the sight of her pink, glistening lips. I tried to mentally reel myself in.

As my breath evened out, I slowly reopened my eyes. She was still spread open for me, and I felt venom pool in my mouth at the sight of her tight, wet opening. I pulled in a long, shaky breath and moaned.

"Mmm … Edward, _please! _I need you so much." She squirmed frantically in my hands. "Touch me." She moaned and her fingers slid through my hair, pulling it roughly.

_God, _I adored how responsive she was to me. But I couldn't handle this if she didn't hold still.

"Bella, stop it." I begged, possibly speaking too roughly.

She stiffened and removed her grasp on my hair. "I'm sorry, Edward. I just … I can't take it." Her legs were trembling and her eyes were clenched shut. "I need to ..."

"It's okay, baby. I know. Shh. I'll take care of it." My mind was swimming in desire, and I was suddenly assaulted with images from her dream that she'd described to me last night. I desperately wanted to flip her over and bury myself inside her warm, soft body.

It took some effort, but I managed to reel myself in enough to focus on her pleasure. "Hold your legs open for me, baby," I instructed. "Put your hands behind your knees and hold them there." My voice sounded low and gravelly.

She followed my command as I reached down and adjusted my erection, trying to ease some of the intense pressure.

Once she was in position and completely still, I brought my right hand to her opening. I glided two fingers through her wetness before gently sliding them inside her.

She wiggled and whimpered as I looked at her face to gauge her response. Her head was tilted back and she was biting her lip, as if holding back a scream.

"Bella, is this okay?" Her entrance was so tight. If I hadn't understood biology so well, I'd have wondered how my dick would ever fit inside her. _Mmm. _I tried desperately to push away images of _that_ so I could focus on her pleasure.

"God, yes. Oh, Edward!" She was panting and practically vibrating from the effort to hold still.

My fingers began slowly moving in and out as I watched her intently. I felt her muscles relax slightly as she began to accommodate me, and I guessed that she had never been opened this much before. I was careful not to push too deep and accidentally break her hymen. That thought sent a pleasurable shiver through me.

_Fuck._

I couldn't keep from imagining my cock pushing inside her with passion, spreading her wide and tearing her barrier, making her mine. I hissed and glanced at her, noticing her eyes were still clenched shut.

"Bella, look at me."

She barely opened her heavy-lidded eyes and peered at me, her breath uneven and rough.

"God, your pussy is so tight, Bella." My voice was so deep, it sounded foreign even to me. "Does this feel good?" I emphasized the question by pulling my fingers nearly all the way out before slowly pushing them inside her again, twisting slightly at the end.

"Mm hmm, ohhh," was all she could manage. Her steady moaning was turning into a wail, so I reached up with my left hand and lightly covered her mouth.

I knew the others in the house were preoccupied, and our mutual understanding would prevent them from intentionally listening in. However, I cringed at the possibility of Emmett teasing Bella later, calling her a _screamer_ or something equally offensive.

Just then, she sucked my middle finger into her mouth and began moving her hips, pushing herself onto my hand.

_Holy shit._

I lost all coherent thought and pulled myself onto my knees so I could watch her ride my fingers. I slid my hand down from her mouth and around her shoulders, propping her up. The t-shirt she still wore hung low, obstructing my view, and I effortlessly tore it away. She wore no bra underneath and I froze at the sight of her beautiful naked body before me. I closed my eyes and remained still for several seconds while attempting to reel in my control.

I felt her go still. "It's okay, Edward." She panted and her hand caressed my cheek. "We'll go as slow as you need to."

I kept my eyes shut and blindly found her lips with mine, kissing her deeply. When I pulled back and glanced at her, I felt more in control. It was her patience and trust slowly chipping away at my anxiety.

"Bellaaa." I shuddered. "You are so breathtakingly perfect." I laid my head under her chin, nuzzling my face into her collar bone, just above her left breast—and her heart.

"I'm so grateful that you are mine." I leaned her back just enough to gain full access to her breast and placed a soft kiss on her nipple.

A low growl rumbled through my chest at the contact, and I felt it vibrate against her skin. I pulled the taut, little bud past my lips and gently suckled it.

She groaned loudly and bucked her hips, unable to hold still. The arm I had wrapped around her squeezed gently, encouraging her to move.

"Oh … Edward," she moaned with a gasp. "That feels sooo good." She ground her body up and down on my fingers.

I watched intently, slightly dizzy from desire at the sight of her gliding up and down on my hand. I began meeting her thrusts halfway, increasing the pace in time with her rapid heart. She wrapped her arms around my neck, using the leverage to push harder and pull me deeper.

"That's right, baby; ride my fingers," I groaned in her ear.

A minute later, her legs were trembling beneath her, starting to give way from exhaustion. I thrust my fingers a few more times before pulling them out. I sat cross-legged and turned her around, pulling her onto my fully clothed lap. Her head lulled back and came to rest on my chest as her luscious bottom aligned perfectly with my erect groin. I moaned and slid my hands beneath her knees, lifting them apart and placing one foot on each of my own knees.

"Bella," I groaned. "In a million years, I could never express how much I love having you spread open for me like this." I slid my fingers back into her moist heat and rubbed my thumb through her soft folds, resting it on her taut clit.

She arched off of me, emitting a loud moan, and began squirming in my lap. I knew she was close, and I pulled her back against me tightly, reaching my left hand around and placing it on her supple breast. I kneaded and lifted the round globe, enjoying its weight and soft feel. My index finger grazed over her nipple and—to my immense enjoyment—it became puckered and stiff under my cool touch. I rolled the firm bud between my thumb and finger while I kissed and sucked on her earlobe, panting in her ear.

Bella writhed wildly, causing her butt to move against my crotch.

"Sssst," I hissed and pressed against her further, feeling my jean-clad length spread her cheeks slightly.

"Mmm ... you're so hard." Bella groaned.

I nearly lost it at the sight of her trying to simultaneously push forward against my hand and back into my erection. My thumb moved easily over her slick, firm clit as I fingered her pussy and ground my erection against her beautiful ass.

Having the sexiest woman alive writhing naked in my lap while I pleasured her with my hands was the most intense experience of my prolonged life. I was utterly consumed with my lust for her and unsure if I would be able to control myself much longer.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I shouldn't make love to her right now, but I was suddenly at a loss as to why. It would be so easy to just slide my extremely hard erection into her unbelievably soft, warm, and delicious opening. With the way she was moving against me, all I needed to do to fulfill my every fantasy was rip off my extremely annoying jeans and slide her warm body down on my cock. I could be buried deep inside her in a matter of seconds.

_Grr. _

I released her earlobe and whispered huskily against her neck, "God, Bella. I wish it was my dick inside you right now."

At that, she cried out and her walls began clenching around my fingers. I stilled my movements and let her control the pressure as she panted and rode out her climax on my hand. "_Oooh, Edward! Edward ... Mmm." _

I was reminded of the orgasm she had given herself in the shower earlier and felt my cock grow even harder. When she finally stilled, I slipped my fingers out of her, hating the void I felt. My fingers dripped with her juices, and I restrained myself from sucking them into my mouth. I laid down and pulled her into my arms, careful not to wipe the wetness from my hand.

She looked at me and sighed, all signs of tension gone from her face. "I love you so much, Edward. "That was"—she sighed—"just wow."

I laughed. "Yes, this definitely tops the list of my favorite days. I love you, too, my beautiful Bella. So much." I pulled her closer to me, nuzzling my nose in her hair, reveling in her contentment.

Her scent continued to engulf me, and I realized my aching erection had not abated at all. As much as I enjoyed holding her like this, it was much too difficult to resist her body in this state. I needed to relieve this all-consuming pressure.

She looked at me curiously as I pulled away and shifted uncomfortably. Her hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back against her. "Stay with me," she whined through an adorable yawn.

I was grateful that she seemed too exhausted to notice my _condition; _although_,_ the evidence of my arousal pushed firmly against her belly.

_Ugh, I needed to get away … quickly._

"I'll be back soon, love. I ... need to hunt," I lied.

"Oh," she muttered. "That's why you're acting weird." She was mumbling now, almost asleep. "Okay then."

I smiled as her heavy eyelids closed. "Have fu—" Her voice cut off abruptly and became a gentle snore.

I laughed and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, my sweet girl," I whispered.

In an instant, I was running full speed out my window and into the woods. Within minutes, I was miles from the house, surrounded by nothing but tall pine and dirt.

At last, I gratefully released my aching hard-on from its denim prison, tearing the zipper off in my rush. I wrapped my wet hand, still covered in Bella's arousal, around my tremendously stiff erection and jerked it frantically.

Just feeling her slick warmth and knowing how good it would be directly from the source had me coming within seconds.

I roared into the night air, arching my back and digging my heels into the ground. The earth cracked beneath my feet, and I was thankful that Bella was far away, safely tucked in my bed.

It was astounding; I'd managed to hold onto my control for so long tonight. The relief I felt at my release, as well as the satisfaction for the pleasure I'd given Bella, soared through me. It felt good to know I could hold myself together. I was struck with pride at the realization that everyone was right about my excellent self-control.

Hopefully, this was a sign that I could give Bella what she and I so desperately needed. I would have to keep training my self-control, though. I cleaned up using my ruined jeans and headed back to the house.

Thankfully, no one was outside to see me returning in my boxers with a bundle of denim tucked up under my arm. I entered my room and smiled at the sight of Bella sprawled out on my bed with the blanket riding up, revealing one of her supple legs.

After showering and hiding my pants in the back of the closet, I climbed into bed next to her. Making sure to keep the comforter between her and my cold skin, I scooted against her and relaxed. The afterglow from my orgasm and the look of serenity on her face made me feel almost mellow enough to sleep. But I would be perfectly content just to watch her face and listen to her heartbeat all night long. I leaned in and kissed her cheek softly, making sure not to wake her.

I decided that I would make her a huge breakfast tomorrow and keep her tucked close to me all day. I would also make sure to finally give her that massage. I loved making her feel good and, selfishly, I would gladly take any excuse to touch her soft skin.

Nothing could put a damper on my happiness as I lay next to my beautiful, sexy, utterly satisfied fiancée.

_Edward, I need to talk to you. It's urgent_. Alice stood outside my bedroom door.

_Except that, _I thought and groaned. I reluctantly left Bella to see what was so important. Quietly, I opened my door and stepped into the hall where my frantic, psychic sister stood.

"Alice, what is it?" I felt the panic rise in my chest as I took in her frightened expression.

"It's Bella," she whispered, the fear apparent in her eyes. "Something's wrong."

* * *

Whoa, what do you think? ;-) I finally ended a chapter with a real cliffhanger. Are you annoyed or intrigued?


	5. The Good of the Many

Chapter 5

The Good of the Many

EPOV

_Something's wrong, Edward. Come outside so we can talk._ I dimly heard Alice's thoughts, my own mind already busy formulating a plan.

Bella in danger was an unbearable notion, yet, regrettably, it wasn't an uncommon one. I preemptively had several contingency plans set in place for various types of Bella-related emergencies.

I followed my sister outside and nimbly ran behind her through the trees. My brain assaulted me with a swarm of images from Bella's various brushes with death:_ Tyler's van, skidding across the ice about to hit Bella. Drunk rapists, stalking Bella in Port Angeles. James, throwing Bella across a ballet studio, into a mirror. Bella, riding on the back of a drunk stranger's bike. Bella, jumping off a cliff and nearly drowning. Bella, punching a werewolf and breaking her hand. Jasper, nearly draining her because of a simple paper cut. Victoria—Laurent—the Volturi._

My overwhelming need to protect Bella and my perfect memory retention were joining forces in an effort to destroy my brain, rendering me perfectly useless. I needed to focus and find a way to protect her from whatever it was that my sister envisioned.

Alice skidded to a halt, and I stopped beside her. I recognized this section of forest as where I had stood less than an hour ago, although under much more enjoyable circumstances. Obviously, Alice had caught my scent and ran here, knowing it would be safe. In the back of my mind I found this disturbing, but I stayed focus on the task before me.

"Bella isn't in danger," she said, her eyes focused away from me, at nothing in particular. I could tell she was trying to decipher the meaning of her vision. All I saw in her mind's eye were scattered images of my family, Bella, and a few kids from school. None of it made any sense to me.

"Alice, what does that mean?" I asked.

"The danger has more to do with _us," _she whispered, mainly to herself, as her eyes snapped into focus.

I felt powerless without more information. All I knew was Alice had seen something perilous and that it had to do with Bella. "But … I can see her in your vision," I accused. "Alice, _what_ is wrong?" I grasped her shoulders violently and forced her to look at me.

"Edward, calm down!" She gripped my hands and pried them from her shoulders. "I know that Bella is a vital part of my vision, but I do _not _see her in danger. Bella is okay," she stated firmly, keeping my hands in hers.

I focused on her words. _Bella is okay. Bella is okay. _I groaned desperately. "Are you sure?"

She cupped my face lightly, turning me to look into her reassuring eyes. "She is okay," she repeated softly as she mentally showed me the images of Bella from her vision.

I was grateful to see nothing that indicated danger to my love. "Thank you," I whispered with a sigh.

Now that I knew Bella was safe, my only thought was of returning to bed with her. However, the look of horror on Alice's face made me remember that there was still something threatening my family. I saw a strange image flash through her mind, too quick to fully comprehend.

"Was that—" I began, hesitant to continue.

She gasped and looked at me, opening her mouth before closing it again. Apparently, opting for a voiceless explanation, my brain was suddenly inundated with a section of her vision.

_Jasper's eyes were crimson, his expression feral, as he stood in the front yard of a small house that was too fuzzy to make out. His lips were pulled back tightly over his teeth, which dripped red fluid down his chin and throat. The image panned down over his gore-soaked clothes and shaky hands. In his right hand he grasped an object. It was Mike Newton's head … dripping blood onto a lush, green lawn._

The vision faded, and Alice's thoughts went blank as she crumbled to the forest floor. No one knew Jasper better than she did, and her reaction told me that she was certain this vision would come to pass. I knew we needed to notify the others and formulate a plan as quickly as possible, but for now, I simply embraced my favorite sister as her body shook with tearless sobs.

* * *

BPOV

_Mmm_, the smell of bacon reached my nose as my eyes fluttered open. There was a tray of food beside the bed, and I immediately thought it was another congratulatory breakfast from Alice. But when I scanned the tray's contents, I decided that none of it really related to what Edward and I had done the night before. Though I was definitely anxious to see his reaction to me eating the banana.

_Gulp._

_Speaking of sexy ass vampires … _"Edward?"

His cool touch was evident before his words. "Yes, Bella?"

I turned and was met with his gorgeous, crooked grin as he knelt beside the bed, caressing my shoulder.

"Um … hi." I smiled. "What are you doing down there?"

He sat beside me on the bed as he explained. "After making breakfast, I decided not to rejoin you." I looked at him in confusion. Then, remembering what had scared him out of bed the previous morning, I groaned and hid my face.

"Please tell me I didn't have another embarrassing sex dream?" I grumbled into my pillow.

He laughed. "No, Bella. Nothing as wonderful as that." I peeked through my hair and was met with his sweet smile. "You seemed to be sleeping restlessly, and I didn't want to wake you," he finished.

_Phew!_

I sat up, anxious to kiss him, then frantically grasped the blanket before it fell.

_Oops. _I forgot I was naked beneath the covers.

Edward chuckled quietly, but before I could register embarrassment, he spoke.

"You are so beautiful, Bella". His fingers glided down the exposed flesh of my arm, and I shivered.

His cold touch reminded me of sensations from the night before, making my pulse quicken. I latched onto his shoulders and began pulling him close to me but stopped when I felt the obvious tension in his body.

"Edward?" I pulled back and lightly ran my fingers over his forehead, smoothing worry lines. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, grasping my hand and resting it against his cheek, inhaling deeply. "I just missed you."

"Well, you should've gotten back in bed with me." I scowled. "If I was restless, it was because I don't sleep well without you."

He turned over my hand and pressed his lips firmly against my palm as he lay down beside me. I tried to kiss him again, but he pulled back, nodding toward the tray of food. "You should eat your breakfast before it gets cold." I sighed in frustration and settled for nuzzling my face into his chest.

Copying his early actions, I pulled in a deep breath, savoring his intoxicating scent. "It looks yummy, Edward. Thank you," I whispered. "But … I really don't wanna move. Let me stay right here all day." I pulled him against me tighter, indicating my unwillingness to leave his embrace.

I felt a laugh reverberate in his chest as he slid his hand through my hair and down my back, dipping it under the blanket, resting it on my hip. "While I'd be perfectly happy to hold you in my arms all day, love, Alice will be here in one hour to take you on wedding errands, and I'm certain she'll insist that I stay behind." He kissed my pouting lips, obviously trying to appease me. I'd forgotten about the wedding stuff Alice planned this weekend.

"Aw, do I have to?" I whined, unintentionally sounding like a sniveling child trying to get out of their chores.

Edward's voice suddenly took on a mock authoritative tone. "Yes, young lady. Now, stop complaining and do as you're told." He removed his hand from my hip and playfully swatted my backside—my _bare _backside. _Whoa. _

I knew he'd been joking, but an involuntary whimper escaped me anyway. After several seconds had passed with me unsuccessfully trying to stifle my embarrassment, I glanced at him timidly, hoping he had already forgotten my awkward outburst.

Suddenly, I was breathless as the sheet was against my back and Edward's body was against my front. He hovered over me, resting his weight on one arm while staring at me intently. I almost flinched when I mistook his dark, fierce look for anger.

Then I realized his palm was still beneath me, cupping my naked ass. He pressed his lips to mine and moaned deep into my mouth.

"Mmm, Edward." I groaned, wrapping my legs around his hips, granting him better access to my backside. He used the opportunity to glide his hand around and caress me there.

I gasped when he pulled back, looked hungrily into my eyes, and swatted my ass a second time, using slightly more force.

While I moaned and arched my back, I briefly felt his lips on my bare nipple. When I looked up to see why he'd stopped, I was met with his fierce eyes again.

"Do you like it when I spank you, Bella?" he asked sensually.

_Whoa, dominant Edward was hot!_

His expression and voice were dark—almost inhuman. All of the charming traits that made him a perfect predator on humans were now evident. His sweet, delicious scent engulfed me. His beautiful eyes, face, and voice were enrapturing. And I could've sworn on Gran's grave that his freaking skin was sparkling, even though his room was dimly lit! Apparently, dominant-Edward was very similar to predator-Edward!

I was being utterly dazzled, and it was too much. I looked away, gasping.

"Mm, Bella. You drive me crazy," he uttered as his lips latched onto my throat. He groaned, his icy breath making me tremble. "Look at me."

I obeyed and turned to face him, engrossed again in his black irises.

"God, Edward, I want you so much." I was desperate for more of him. My thighs clenched his hips firmly, and I thrust up against him, feeling his erection.

His lopsided smirk returned, and he shook his head. "Don't ignore the question, my love."

Heat flushed down my entire body. "Yes, Edward. I like it when you spank me," I whispered.

In reply, I felt a smack on my butt—equal to the last one—and wet heat pooled on my thighs. I anxiously started pulling on his jeans, eager for more of him.

Wondrously, he complied and sat back on his knees, resting his fingers on the fly of his pants.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

_Damn it all to hell!_

"Guys, can I come in?" a female voice asked.

_Has it really been an hour already? _I thought. Edward grunted and flung himself off the bed, swinging open the door.

"What!" he snapped.

It was Rosalie, and she looked irritated. "So sorry to interrupt your foreplay," she snapped back, glaring at Edward. "But Bella's dad is here."

_Shit! Charlie! Seriously?_

I pulled the blanket against my body while I jumped out of bed in a frenzy to search for my clothes. "Tell him I'm in the shower and I'll meet him outside!" I said frantically.

"I can't." She smiled smugly. "He's already sitting in the living room." Rosalie gave me a contented look before trotting away.

"Don't worry, Bella." Edward smiled reassuringly as he sauntered toward me. "Charlie is currently discussing the baseball game with my father. However, Rosalie, is a raging bitch," he said as he kissed my forehead and handed me my clothes he'd located.

I laughed at him as I dressed, feeling slightly more relaxed knowing that he was. We exited the room together, hand-in-hand.

My father sat on the living room sofa, facing the Cullens' massive flat screen television.

"Hey, Dad," I said, trying my best to sound casual.

"Hey, Bells," he mumbled, not even looking at me.

Apparently, he was very engrossed in the current baseball game. I guess there was no emergency.

"Uh, is everything okay?" I questioned suspiciously.

He eventually turned toward me. "Yeah, everything's super. I tried to call you," he said as his gaze settled on Edward. "But some people apparently don't know how to answer a telephone." His look was so furious that I was grateful my fiancé

was bullet-proof.

Edward pulled his cell phone from his jeans and glanced at it, then smiled apologetically with a shrug.

_I'm guessing it's my fault he'd been too distracted to hear it._

"I'm sorry, Chief Swan. I had the ringer turned off." Edward gave my father a kind yet apologetic smile. I was certain that no one could resist that overwhelming charm.

"Yeah, well, next time my daughter is in your care, I expect to be able to contact her at all times," Charlie spat back.

Okay, I guess no one _but _my dad could resist it. I felt a little panicked that he would take me back home with him, until Alice spoke up. I hadn't even realized she was in the room.

"Oh, that's my fault, Charlie." Alice scooted up beside me. "Bella's been with me all day." She smiled innocently. "I thought you'd call my phone if you needed to talk to her. That's why Edward didn't even think to have his ringer on."

_Sweet! Pixie-vampire to the rescue!_

"Oh. Well, umm … I guess that makes sense," Charlie sputtered. Fortunately, my father was not immune to Alice's dazzling charm. "I guess I should have thought of that," he said, rising from the couch, walking to me.

I shot Alice a grateful smile before leading him into the kitchen. "Okay, Dad, what's up?"

I leaned against the counter, trying my best to look nonchalant. Silently, I prayed that he wouldn't say anything embarrassing in a house full of very good listeners.

"Well, it's definitely nothing important enough that it couldn't have been handled over the phone." He scowled.

"I'm sorry about the phone thing. But like Alice said, if you would have just called her—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He rolled his eyes. "Lover boy isn't to blame."

"Dad, he wouldn't just ignore your calls. He just wasn't expecting to hear from you." I looked down at my hands sadly. I knew Charlie definitely didn't need another excuse to not trust Edward.

"Aww, Bells." Charlie ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I didn't come over here to upset you. Just forget I ever blamed lover b—I mean, Edward."

I frowned at his failed attempt at an apology.

"I'm sorry you're missing the game. I'm sure the Cullens wouldn't mind if you finished watching it here."

"Uh, that's okay," he said quickly. "Please don't ask them if I can stay." Leaning forward, he whispered, "It kinda freaks me out the way the doc talks and when he looks at me with those dead eyes."

I heard someone—probably, Emmett—laugh aloud in the living room, and I tried not to die of embarrassment.

"Sure, no problem." I chuckled nervously, eager to change the subject. "So … what is so unimportant that it could have been handled over the phone?"

Charlie huffed in frustration. "Well, it's that Newton kid. He's been calling for you all day."

"Mike? Did he say what he wanted?" Why would Mike be calling me all day?

"I dunno. I got home from the station to twenty missed calls and ten damn voice mails!" he griped. "So, I called the little twerp back to see what the hell he wanted, and he kept insisting that he needed to talk to you. I told him I couldn't reach you, so he said he was gonna come over to the house to talk to me!"

Suddenly, there was a loud crash in the living room. How could the least clumsy people I'd ever known possibly drop something?

Charlie continued angrily, "Call that kid and tell him to stop calling for you, or I'll slap a restraining order on his ass, Bella! He sounds like he's on drugs, and I don't want you going to see him, okay?" He grasped my face and turned me to look at him. "Just see what's so important, and then tell him to leave you alone."

Wow, what the hell was that about? I wasn't too worried because if something big was going on, Alice would have seen it and told me, right?

"Okay, I'll call him," I said reassuringly. "Don't worry, Dad. Mike throws up during scary movies. He's just super dramatic." I smiled, trying to appease him.

I quickly stood and ushered him toward the front door, wanting to question Edward right away.

The Cullens didn't acknowledge my dad as he left. They all just stood neurotically in the living room, staring at each other, further cementing Charlie's belief that they were all whack-jobs.

Before I closed the door behind him, he twirled his finger next to his temple and mouthed, "Cuckoo."

I turned around and yelped, nearly jumping out of my skin when I saw Edward right behind me. "Whoa! What's going on?" I felt slightly panicked as he silently led me up the stairs toward his room. A shiver ran down my spine when I glanced back down at the stone-still, eerily quiet vampires in the room below.

"Bella, come sit next to me," Edward said calmly. I hesitantly joined him on his couch, and he pulled my hand into his lap, caressing it tenderly. "Don't worry. We know all about this situation with Mike and we're handling it." He spoke in a reassuring, calm voice—a fake voice. The tone of voice typically reserved for telling children their puppy was hit by a car or that grandpa is with the angels now.

I'd heard that tone in my mother's voice when my Gran died. _"Bella, sweetheart, everything is going to be okay. Your Gran is in a better place,"_ my mother had whispered as she patted my head. That tone had worked when I was little. But I wasn't little anymore, and Edward _wasn't _my mother.

"Aren't vampires supposed to be great liars? You know, that whole disguise thing." I yelled, ripping my hand away. "There is a _situation_ that involves me and Mike Newton that you are handling? What _is _there to know, Edward?" I stood and angrily walked over to the phone on the nightstand, planning to answer my question with a call to Mike.

Edward immediately appeared next to me and gently forced the phone out of my hand. He then ripped the cord from the wall and threw the whole thing across the room.

I flinched at his actions and tried to struggle free when he grabbed my shoulders.

"Just listen, love. Okay? I know you're upset. But everything was done for your protection." His hands ran down my arms soothingly.

I was still panting with adrenaline, but as his word sunk in, I slowly came to a realization. This whole thing … was _bigger_ than me.

"Oh, God!" My hand flew up and covered my mouth.

"He knows?" I searched Edward's eyes, desperately hoping that I was wrong. He tried to have me sit on the bed and calm down, but I refused. "Tell me!" I demanded.

Edward spoke reassuringly, though his hands trembled on my shoulders. "Just know that Charlie will be okay and you are safe."

"And you? What about you!" I questioned pleadingly. "Tell me what's happening, and then I can help—"

"Bella," he breathed out. "We're all going to be okay." He laid his forehead against mine and looked calmly into my eyes.

"Yes," he whispered. "Mike found out what we are, and he was planning to tell Charlie. It would have gotten bad … really bad. Alice saw horrible things happening to all of us." I trembled, and Edward hugged me briefly before pulling back and staring deep into my eyes. "The threat has been eliminated."

His words sounded absurd. I couldn't make sense of it. But I knew it was bad.

Suddenly, I recalled the image from downstairs of all of the Cullens stone-still in the living room as Charlie left.

All of the Cullens, except … Jasper.

"Oh God, Edward. _No_!" I flung myself into his arms, sobbing.

* * *

_**Poor Mike! The love-sick twerp got in over his head! ;-(**_

_**Do you think that the Cullens were justified in handling things behind Bella's back? What did Jasper do?!**_

_**Do you want a little snippet from chapter six pm'd to you? If so ...**_

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**_


	6. That's It?

Chapter 6

That's It?

BPOV

"Edward, why?" I pulled away from him, looking into his mournful eyes. He grasped my forearms and sat me on the bed beside him.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. It had to be done."

_What!_

I jerked free from his grasp and stood, enraged that he was trying to placate me. "Oh, of course! Jasper just _had _to kill Mike!" I spat, my angry voice dripping with sarcasm.

Edward's eyes grew wide in surprise, and then his expression turned sad. "Wait a minute. Is that what you think, Bella?" He stood and closed the distance between us. "Jasper didn't kill Mike," he said softly, reaching up to caress my cheek. "Not that I would have objected if it was necessary to keep you safe," he added, the left side of his mouth turning up to form a sad, lopsided grin.

I just stared at him, utterly confounded by the words coming out of his mouth. "Uh, what? But you said that the problem had been _eliminated._" Although relieved, I was still angry and confused. "So, Mike is okay?"

He frowned and tilted his head, like he was choosing his words carefully. "Well, he's on his way to Alaska. I'm sure he's freezing, but yes, physically he's okay." Both of his hands now cupped my face as he leaned in to look deep into my eyes. "Bella, do you actually think Jasper would kill someone? I mean"—he groaned—"I know his restraint has been weak in the past. But, do you think he would kill one of your classmates, who is a child?"

I wanted to throw my hands in the air in utter frustration, but the loving look in his eyes sent a wave of calm through me. "Edward, what was I supposed to think?" I said as I turned away from him and crossed the room. Leaning against his bedroom window, I focused on the forest surrounding the Cullen residence. I was at a loss for words, hoping that the massive, ancient pines would impart some wisdom on me. Suddenly finding my voice, I whispered, "I should have known about this from the beginning."

He walked to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Bella," he whispered, "I never intended to deceive you. The truth is that Jasper had planned to kill Mike."

I turned toward him, but looked down at my feet. "Wow," I mumbled. "How could he do something like that?" I was aware of Jasper's murderous past, but I thought that part of him had died when he met Alice. I looked up, waiting for an answer.

"None of us want Mike to die, Bella. Do you think Carlisle would ever allow that?" He sighed as he stroked my shoulder. "We didn't want that unless it was absolutely necessary."

I felt emotion rise up inside me again at his use of the word we. Raising an eyebrow in disgust, I let out a grim laugh. "But, had it been necessary, you would have been on board with the murder of a seventeen-year-old boy? I didn't think you were capable of that, Edward."

It was his turn to stare at his feet. After a moment, he peered back up at me with such grief and passion that I nearly fell to my knees. "I would destroy the world if it would keep you safe, Bella."

No longer able to keep the tears at bay, I pulled myself into his arms and wept into his shirt. "I'm so glad it didn't come to that," I mumbled hoarsely against his chest.

His cool lips pressed into the top of my head. "I felt assured that Mike wouldn't put you in danger. I'm so sorry you have to go through this, love." he whispered into my hair.

"How could you be sure?" I asked, knowing as well as Edward that Mike didn't give up on things easily—especially when it came to me. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Did you talk to Mike?"

Edward frowned down at me. "I had to," he whispered before pulling me back to his couch once again. I complied, and he sat down beside me on the cool leather. "Alice had a vision that originally only had one outcome." I heard the anxiety in his voice and stared at him in anticipation. "It showed Jasper holding Mike's head," he said cautiously, obviously wishing he could leave that part out. "Mike was dead."

Gasping, I gripped my knees, holding on for dear life. I felt that all too familiar surge of panic as the room began spinning out of control. I closed my eyes and tried to envision Mike, safe and sound somewhere in Alaska. "My god, Edward. What did Alice do?" I peered into his concerned eyes.

"Bella, please breathe," he said calmly as his hand rubbed a gentle path up and down my back. It was all so troubling. To think of the horror that vision had brought to my best friend had me near tears again. She should have told me.

"Why didn't Alice tell me!" I suddenly demanded.

Edward pulled my hands from my knees onto his lap. "Bella, she was certain that her vision was reality. She had no doubts that Jasper would kill Mike Newton." He closed his eyes, shaking his head back and forth at the memory of it all. "Alice believed that we would have to run and that you would hate us all. She thought her relationship with you would be destroyed forever." He paused, looking deep into my eyes. "Most importantly, she thought that you and I would be ruined. Plus, she could have never forgiven Jasper for causing you to hate us and Esme would have never forgiven him for driving away my only source of true happiness." He gulped and looked away from me once again. "I wouldn't have survived—none of us would have."

I meant to sigh but it came out as a laugh.

Edward gaped at me in confusion. "What's funny," he asked, looking slightly concerned about my sanity.

I squeezed his hands and smiled. "I'm marrying you in less than two months, Edward." His confused expression didn't change, so I continued, "I will become one of you soon. Very soon! Haven't you realized by now that I accept all of you for who you are? Yes, I would have been angry if Mike had been killed because of us, and yes, I would never have totally gotten over it. But, you have to know by now that I'm in this for the long haul." I smiled wider and let out a quick laugh. "You guys are stuck with me for eternity."

He finally smiled back at me, but his eyes were still doleful. Then his features darkened when he spoke again. "Bella, I would have killed Mike myself if I thought his knowledge about us would have put you in danger."

I sighed, sensing that he didn't want me to forgive him so easily. "Okay, so what happened?" I questioned. "What did Alice see?" Honestly, I did want to know every detail of her vision.

Edward sat up straighter and became more serious than usual, which was concerning, because he was always dead serious. He spoke purposefully, accentuating each word. "Mike saw us at the beach."

My eyes shot up to his and I gasped for the twentieth time that night. "Oh my God, Edward. Really?" I envisioned all of the supernatural things Mike would have seen from the Cullens today. "What. Did. He. See?" I asked, on the verge of absolute panic. I wasn't sure how much more my heart could take in one day. Although, I should have figured it out on my own; I just thought Mike had been watching too closely or did some research to understand things on his own. I knew Mike was curious about my relationship with the Cullens, but I never imagined he would take the time to figure things out.

Edward slid his hands up to my cheeks. "Everything, Bella," he said fervently and gently caressed my face. "He saw everything." His eyes, which were already sad, now looked positively tormented.

I acted on my natural urge to stand but started to fall down. As avidly as I was opposed to murdering my friends, suddenly I felt the need to take action in order to ensure the safety of my family. There was no way that Mike wasn't going to tell someone about what he witnessed. Edward caught me in his arms before I hit the ground. "My god, that's why he was trying to get a hold of me," I whispered as I glanced up at Edward, tears stinging my eyes. "Did he tell Charlie? Is my father in danger?" I asked, abruptly scrutinizing the minute details of my conversation with my dad only an hour ago.

"No, Charlie told you everything he knows. As soon as we heard him mention Mike's insistence on speaking with you, we took action," he said, and I suddenly recalled the loud bang from the living room when my dad had mentioned that part.

Edward set me comfortably beside him on the couch again and began to patiently explain how the Cullens had had a family meeting while I'd been asleep. He said most of his family had been against Mike's death as a solution to the problem. I wasn't surprised when I learned that Rose was on Jasper's side, and subsequently, Emmett, as well. As usual, Carlisle had been the voice of reason and came up with an appropriate, non-violent solution.

"Bella, Mike assured me that he wouldn't tell anyone. Jasper took him far away to affirm we were all safe. I have confidence that he won't tell a soul about what he knows. I read his mind … I know." He squeezed my face gently, and I turned into his hand, savoring the reassurance I felt in his touch.

I breathed a sigh of relief and leaned in, kissing him hard. "Thank you for not letting Mike die," I whispered against his face. I wasn't entirely happy about the outcome, and I was still pissed that I wasn't included in the decision, but I was utterly thankful that Mike hadn't been killed because of me.

"Bella." He pulled back, looking at me seriously. "Alice thought it was a done deal," he repeated with a bittersweet look.

I tilted my head, unsure what to make of his words. "What does that mean, exactly?" It irked me that Edward kept making guilty, indicative comments.

He kept his distance from me as he spoke. "At first, Alice's vision was muddled. She only saw Mike at school looking at you with concern. He seemed afraid of us, like he wanted to protect you from my family—from me." Edward gulped and looked deep into my eyes. "We didn't want to harm him. But Alice didn't see him going to Charlie at first. As you know, it's difficult for me to hear his thoughts, and everything Mike was planning to say to him wasn't very clear to Alice's ability either." Edward breathed slowly and looked at me with what I could only label as shame. "We just didn't know it would get that far, Bella. When Charlie said that Mike had been calling for you and that he was going to come over for a talk—" Edward uncharacteristically gulped—"I was the one that told Jasper to take care of Mike."

I stared at him, feeling uneasy from his humbled expression. "You did the right thing, Edward. You told Jasper to take Mike far away but not kill him. Right?"

I heard a quick breath escape Edward's throat before he spoke. "No, Bella. It wasn't me who asked Jasper to be merciful. I told him to do whatever it took to keep you and Charlie safe." He looked at me with a devastating sadness. "It was Carlisle who made sure Jasper didn't harm him."

"But you said that you talked to Mike and read his mind," I stated firmly, certain he was remembering his actions wrong. "You knew that he wouldn't tell anyone." I leaned into him and touched his face comfortingly.

Edward turned his cheek into my palm, savoring my touch. "Yes, but when it comes to you, Bella, I can't get enough reassurance that you're safe."

I abruptly understood his apprehension to explain everything. Edward had wanted Jasper to do the unthinkable. "Edward," I said with a sigh. Even after this revelation I couldn't fault him for his actions. Not after knowing the danger that my father had been in. "Everything turned out okay. Mike can't expose any of you. He's safe and Charlie still has no idea what's going on. I made sure of that." I smiled, hoping to reassure him.

He sighed again and sat back on the couch, quickly pulling me into his lap and tucking me under his chin. "I just want to be honest with you, Bella. Truthfully, I would have gladly ripped Mike Newton's head off if I thought he was going to put my family at risk."

Although his words were distressing, I couldn't help but agree with his desire to protect those that he loved. I knew that I also would do anything, including commit murder, to protect my family. And my family was Charlie, Renee, all of the Cullens, and most importantly, Edward. Suddenly, it was clear to me that Edward counted all of the same people as part of his family. "It's okay," I breathed heavily against him. Edward pulled me back slightly and looked at me in surprise. "I can understand doing anything to protect the person I love the most," I whispered.

He reached out and pulled me back to him in a tight hug. "Bella, I am so glad that Jasper didn't have to commit murder for me. Now we don't have to hide, and everything can go back to normal." I winced, but only slightly, fully aware that things weren't normal for Mike anymore. As though reading my mind for a change, Edward replied, "Jasper took Mike and his family to an area where they have relatives. Mike was actually relieved to leave after discovering the freaks that inhabit Forks. Tanya and her sisters have promised to look after the Newtons as a personal favor to us."

I smiled, truly feeling happy for the first time since coming to his room this evening. It was a relief to know that Mike was not only alive, but actually okay with being taken away. I couldn't help but feel guilty that this whole mess started because he was concerned for my safety. But thinking of the alternative, and what it meant for Mike and all of my loved ones, I felt content with the outcome. Although, due to my frayed and fragile human nerves, I couldn't stop trembling from the realization of what could have been.

Edward, always conscious of my every move, stroked my shivering arms. "The most important thing is that you and your father are safe, my sweet Bella."

I smiled against his chest but still had a nagging feeling about one thing. "How is Alice?" I asked.

"She's hoping that you won't hate her for deceiving you. And she's grateful that Jasper didn't fall into his old ways." He said, honestly. "Bella, she's worried you won't forgive her for keeping this from you—and so am I. I know how much she means to you."

I knew Alice cherished our friendship as much as I did and I felt guilty about the grief she must have experienced over this situation. "Well, if I'm not angry with you, obviously she's forgiven." I smiled again.

I felt his laugh and his head shaking back and forth against me. "Alice is downstairs right now squealing with delight. I'd say she's happy that you forgive her."

I blushed, knowing she'd been listening to our conversation but couldn't help laughing with him. It was a relief whenever Alice's grave visions could be re-structured with a happier outcome. "I love you, Alice," I said abruptly with a laugh, knowing she'd hear every word. Almost instantaneously Edward's door flung open and Alice was embracing me tightly.

"Bella, I'm so happy that you aren't upset with me!" she squealed loudly in my ear. I pulled back and clasped my hands over my ears, but she obliviously continued, "Please don't be mad at Jazz. He was just so worried about you." She looked down at me, her gleeful expression turning serious.

"Alice, it's okay." I shrugged, laughing. Then, I spoke sharply to get my point across. "But I don't ever want these family decisions being made behind my back again. Okay? It sounds like everything worked out for the best, but next time you need to remember that I am a part of this family too."

Alice's smile got even bigger and she hugged me again, kissing my cheek. "You are my sister, Bella. I promise to never exclude you again." All of sudden, as though she just remembered something, she pulled back and looked at me, deadly serious. "You aren't getting out of the wedding planning though. Tomorrow we have a meeting with the photographer and the band." I laughed and she pulled away from me, skipping toward the door.

I stopped laughing and blushed when she turned back and winked at Edward. "Okay, I'll leave you guys alone now," she said with a giggle. Edward rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Alright, Alice, that's enough." He chuckled softly.

I felt the blush extend down my face to my chest. I was no dummy when it came to the "secret" language Edward and Alice shared. Obviously, she had seen something in the immediate future that made her wink at Edward. I cursed myself as my voice caught when I spoke. "Um – So, it's getting late, huh?"

Only adding to my humiliation, Edward laughed and squeezed my shoulders. "It's only four o'clock, Bella."

"Oh." I blushed harder, looking at my feet. Then, glancing meekly up at him, an idea occurred to me."Well, I'm tired. You didn't let me get much sleep last night," I said, winking suggestively, stretching and forcing a yawn. I would just have to be more forward in order to get what I wanted. "Wanna come to bed with me now?" I whispered in my most seductive voice.

Edward flashed me his gorgeous crooked smile and slid his hand down my leg, gliding his slender fingers along my thigh. "As mouthwatering as that sounds, you haven't eaten yet, love."

_Oh. right._

Immediately, my own body became the worst of my many, many enemies and my stomach growled. "Crap," I grumbled, wrapping my arm around my middle. Why did he always have to be right? Well, I guess I _had _missed breakfast and lunch.

Edward just shook his head at me, grinning. "Well, your breakfast is cold and ruined, so I'll just go make you an early dinner. Any requests?" he asked, standing and walking to the door.

I was equal amounts hungry for Edward and hungry for something in my stomach. Dammit. I would be exceedingly grateful when my stomach never needed a meal again. "Just a sandwich please," I grumbled in defeat.

"I'll prepare your favorite sandwich," Edward said, grinning. "Turkey on wheat bread with cheddar cheese and mustard. I'll bring a salad, too, just to make sure you get all your nutrients." His smile widened and I couldn't keep from giggling at his excitement. I would never understand why he enjoyed watching me eat so much.

As I sat alone in his room, I thought about the past few hours. While I still worried about Mike, I knew that my extended family had done what was best. The alternative to their actions sent a shiver down my spine and before I knew it, I found myself re-attaching Edward's phone to the wall and dialing Charlie.

My father answered after only two rings. "Hey, Bells." I inwardly sighed, relieved that he sounded calm and normal.

"Hey, Dad. I just wanted to let you know I talked to Mike and everything is alright. He won't be calling for me again." I used the calmest voice I could muster because I didn't want Charlie trying to contact Mike.

The line was silent for a moment and then Charlie replied in a suspicious tone. "Okay. What did that kid want?" Damn, I sucked at lying.

"No big deal, Dad," I lied, still sounding awkward. "Mike's dad got a job in Alaska and they left today. He just wanted to say goodbye."

"Really," Charlie said, irritation evident in his tone. "Are you sure everything's okay? He sounded pretty frantic in his many, many messages."

I forced myself to laugh, hoping Charlie would buy the lack of concern in my words. "Yes, everything is okay. Like I told you, Mike is a dramatic guy and he just thought it was extremely important to personally say goodbye to all his friends. Don't worry, we said a proper goodbye. He won't try to call for me again." It was painful to lie to Charlie, but I knew that the truth was far more detrimental to him. I gulped back the emotion in my throat and focused on the image of my father in the safety of his home, totally unaware of the dangerous truth. "I love you, Dad. I'll see you tomorrow night," I said happily.

I heard Charlie sigh into the phone. "Okay, Bells. I'm just glad you're okay. See you later." Fortunately, he actually ended the call sounding convinced. When push came to shove, I could even lie well if it was to protect my family. I hung up the phone and glanced at the doorway just in time to see Edward return.

Edward obviously saw the concern on my face and set the plate of food on the bedside table, coming to stand in front of me. "Is everything okay?" he asked, running his fingers through my hair. "What can I do?"

I smiled briefly then leaned in and kissed his lips passionately for several seconds, finally pulling away to walk toward the bed. I sat down, grabbed my sandwich from the table, and began eating. "I'm going to eat this food as quickly as humanly possible, and then you are going to join me in this bed," I stated confidently, trying to channel all of my lust for him in my eyes. It seemed to be effective because he quickly joined me on the bed and wrapped his arm around my waist, scooting as close to me as possible. His eyes never left my mouth as I ate my lunch. Wondrously, the moment I swallowed the last bite of my salad, his lips were on mine.

"I am so grateful that you aren't upset with me, love," Edward whispered eagerly against my mouth in between kisses.

I lay back on the mattress and pulled him down to me, kissing him hard for several seconds before pulling back to speak. "It's all done, Edward. Please," I said, wrapping my legs around his waist, indicating that there was only one thing on my mind.

He groaned softly in defeat, sliding his hand up my leg to my knee. His fingers laced around my inner thigh and he gripped it, pulling my leg to the side and resting himself on my center. We both moaned loudly as our groins met.

"I want you so much, Edward." I panted. Now that my questions had been answered and my worry, hunger, and anger were calmed, I was left with only one need. I pushed up, eager to feel his body press against me harder. A low growl emitted from him as he slid against my body and his lips met mine.

I thrust my tongue out and across his lips, savoring the sweet nectar of his mouth. My thoughts were only of Edward. Our love was so consuming and I knew that he always had my best interest at heart, which only made my love for him more intense.

"Edward … please!" I groaned desperately. "I want you," I panted against his lips. The release of anxiety about Mike, coupled with the memory of last night and Alice's suggestive hint, had me close to climax just from the pressure of our joined groins. I sighed, running my fingers through his hair, down his back and resting them at the hem of his jeans. I caressed the skin beneath, desperately wanting to feel all of him.

Edward pulled back and looked at me with glossy, heavy eyes, then rose up. He fully extended his arms as he peered down at me and quickly removed his shirt. He settled back on top of me and spoke quietly, his voice sounding hopeful, yet oddly unsure. "Does this mean you agree to staying human for six more years?" he whispered, staring at me skeptically.

Dammit. I forgot about the agreement. The entire conversation from the beach came back to me and I recalled that Edward would only have sex with me before the wedding if I agreed to stay human until my twenty-fifth birthday.

I attempted to play it cool. "Uh-uh. I'm not saying I want you to make love to me." I smirked at him; although, my body was screaming for exactly that. I breathed deeply, trying to gain composure before I gave in to something I would later regret. "I just want to feel you," I said determinedly, accentuating my meaning with a tug of his jeans. I glided my tongue against his lips again, while running my hands up his cool stomach, resting them on his shoulders. "Just touch me please."

Edward relaxed and slowly lowered himself against me again. "God, Bella, you are so warm." He moaned and his cool fingers sent a shiver down my spine as they smoothed over my bare arms to the hem of my shirt. He gently lifted my shirt up as he stared into my face. "May I?"

I raised my arms in permission, closing my eyes while he lifted my shirt up and over my head. Then I took the liberty of placing my hands behind my back, unclasping my bra and tossing it to the floor. Edward growled at the sight, even though he'd seen and felt my naked body the night before. His hand tentatively rose and cupped one of my breasts. I gasped from his touch, enjoying every sensation his touch sent through me.

Wanting things to progress quicker than last night, I shimmied out of my pants and underwear and discarded them. I was completely naked and he was in his jeans. This is exactly how things had ended for us the previous night. Edward sat back on his knees and stared at me. It would have been awkward had I not been so full of desire. Edward looked ready to absolutely devour me … in a good way, of course.

"Edward," I moaned, tugging on his clothed waistline. "Take these off," I demanded huskily, clawing at the button on his jeans.

Edward never took his glazed eyes off of me as he lowered his fingers to his pants. Unzipping his jeans, he pulled them off and threw them on the floor. He now wore only snug boxer-briefs, and the sight of him instantly brought to mind a Guess underwear model. Tingling heat burst across my face and my vision was slightly blurred from the rush of blood to my cheeks. I squirmed, completely unashamed as I stared openly at the prominent part of him beneath the fabric. He took my ogling as a clue and discarded his last article of clothing quickly. I groaned at the sight of his perfect, hard shaft only a few feet away from me. It was beautiful and much bigger than I'd imagined.

"God, you're so fucking hot," I said hazily. I was panting heavily, certain that a deep crimson blush covered every inch of my flesh. However, it had nothing to do with embarrassment. Expecting Edward to laugh at my use of words, I quickly sat up and intended to distract him by touching the—now visible—object of my every desire. It was unnecessary though, because he moved toward me simultaneously, causing our bodies to meet at a perfect, fiery velocity.

"My god, Bella. You are so amazing." He was panting just as hard as I was, and I felt his strong, hard arms wrap around me. Wasting no time, his hands slid over my ass, cupping it firmly. He wasn't squeezing gently, and I was sure there would be bruises he'd regret later, but it felt magnificent. I hoped he wouldn't realize his lack of usual restraint just yet. Our lips met hungrily and his tongue slid into my mouth. I sucked it eagerly, nearly coming undone when I felt him press his naked erection against my belly while he greedily massaged my ass. Remembering his hands on me there earlier, I hesitantly pulled back from his lips to speak.

"Uh! Edward," I groaned out. "I'm so sorry for not trusting you earlier."

He stopped everything he was doing abruptly, watching me with hesitant eyes. "Bella? You have nothing to be sorry for," he answered with full sincerity. I winked, letting him know I wasn't serious.

"I know," I said with an exaggerated pout. "But … I feel like a very bad girl."

It was almost comical the way his emotions changed at vampire speed. His expression changed from worried, to shocked, then horny-as-hell in one second flat. Before I could even smile at him, I was on all fours facing the headboard. I gasped and a flood of warm liquid pooled between my thighs.

"Fuck, Bella, do you have any idea what your scent does to me?" Edward groaned loudly from behind me. My legs were shaking beneath me as he continued in a seductive voice. "Right now, my love"—he grunted, pushing his hardness against my ass—"you smell like honeydew and the fresh baked molasses cookies my mother used to give me. You smell absolutely edible." My ass cheek stung as his hand smacked it on the last word.

"Guh! Edward! Mmmm," I moaned, burying my head in my arms. His palm was on the stinging flesh, massaging it tenderly as he continued.

"But even though your scent reminds me of those insignificant things, make no mistake, Bella; yours is the most delicious scent I've ever encountered. Not even blood can hold a candle to the lure of your pussy," he said, smacking my other cheek just as hard. The shock of his palm against my skin, coupled with his words, made me yell out loudly. I was subconsciously aware that his family could hear us and tried to muffle my grunts in the pillow. "No, Bella, I want to hear you." I gently felt Edwards hand in my hair, only slightly tugging to pull me back. The excitement I felt at his aggressive behavior caused me to push back firmly against him and I groaned even louder.

"Please, Edward! I want you so much. Just take me now, please." I moaned, grinding back against him sensually, searching for what I needed so badly. "Make love to me, Edward. Take me from behind, right now. I promise I'll stay human as long as you want. Please!" I begged, not even caring how pathetic I must have sounded. I heard extremely fast panting behind me, followed by a loud, almost painful groan that seemed to last forever. Before I could turn and make sure Edward was okay, I felt something slick and cool between my thighs that made me nearly jump a foot. As the pressure built inside me, I realized it was Edward's tongue gliding through my folds.

His breath was harsh against me. Pulling back slightly, he hissed, "You taste incredible, Bella." I instantly started to orgasm. Arching my back, I rode out the amazing sensations while he hungrily licked me from behind, lapping up all the juices from my core. It was even better than the perfect orgasm I'd had the previous night.

Hours later, I thought it had all been a dream as I awoke, nestled against Edward under the covers. However, the tingling feeling in my limbs and the content smile on his face told me otherwise.

"How are you feeling, love?" he asked sweetly.

"Amazing," I mumbled in satisfaction. "And confused," I added, eyeing his gleeful expression.

He pulled me closer and tucked me under his chin, right where I belonged. "You passed out right after I brought you to orgasm. And I mean … right after." He laughed softly.

I was too content and in love to be embarrassed. However, one thing was bothering me. "What about you, Edward?" I asked, leaning back to look at him. "I can't go another night without making sure you're satisfied." A thrill shot through my body at the notion of watching him come. I was slightly disappointed to see him shake his head.

"No worries, love. I came the instant you offered to remain human just to have me make love to you." He pulled me close, kissing my forehead while my mind reeled. How could I have been so careless?

"Thank you for knowing what I really wanted," I said, hugging him tightly. "I mean, I definitely _wanted _you but … you know," I mumbled.

Always the understanding gentlemen, Edward just smiled sweetly and nodded. "I want you to make that decision with a clear head, Bella. I would never enter into that kind of agreement in the heat of the moment."

I relaxed fully against his body, savoring the feel of him and basking in my satisfied libido. All of my thoughts were calm and happy as I began drifting off to sleep. That is, until I remembered one thing that had been said to me today.

"_Tomorrow we have a meeting with the photographer and the band,_" Alice had said as she left Edward's room. Yuck. I still had a wedding to plan.


	7. I Guess It's Time to Plan a Wedding

**Chapter 7**

_**I Guess It's Time to Plan a Wedding**_

**BPOV**

Alice is my best friend. Well, technically, Edward is my best friend, but he doesn't count because he's my best _everything_.He's my soul-mate, confidant, protector, and lover. He is my lover, even though we've never actually had sex. He _is _sex. Every kiss and touch from him is erotic and amazing and therefore qualifies him as a lover in my book. Besides, we'll be having lots and lots of sex soon enough. _Gulp. _

Alice is my best _girl_friend. The only real problem with our friendship is that she loves girly shit, and I hate it. As my wedding grew closer, Alice grew more and more annoying, and I sort of started to hate her. Not really. Well, maybe...

"Are you done yet, Bella? We are meeting with the orchestra in twenty minutes!" The hyper little pixie stood right outside the bathroom door. So much for privacy. Didn't I have enough stress in my life without her incessant nagging about absolute nonsense?

It was only the day before that Mike had nearly gotten us all killed. Plus, my impending transformation into the undead was only weeks away, and on top of everything else, I had to talk to Edward ASAP about the amendment he'd proposed to our condition. It'd already been an intensely frustrating day, and it wasn't even 10am yet.

The morning had started perfectly. I'd woken up on cloud nine, still half dreaming about Edward's delectable, sparkling abs. But when I rolled over to caress him, I was met with a note in his place.

Edward had informed me that he'd be hunting with his brothers and father that afternoon while Alice held me captive with wedding plans. I already missed him and dreaded the day's activities, but I couldn't find the will to be all that sad after reading the end of his letter.

"_When my sister proves to be especially irritating today, please try to keep in mind the end result to all of this madness. Picture me standing under an arch, anxiously awaiting your ascent up the aisle to take your place at my side. All of this planning will be a distant memory once we've finally said "I do". My love, I can't wait to spend eternity with you. I love you more than I will ever be able to express in a hundred years. I am so thankful that I will have much longer than that to show you how perfect you are, my sweet, sweet Isabella. _

_P.S. I told Alice to take it easy on you."_

I sighed, knowing I had to be the luckiest fiancée who'd ever lived.

Unfortunately, my bliss was quickly interrupted by Jessica Stanley when I turned on my phone to discover five missed calls, two voice mails, and eleven text messages from her. I immediately deleted the texts and ignored the calls. I held my breath as I hesitantly listened to the voice mails. Unsurprisingly, she wanted to know if I'd heard that Mike had moved away. _Ugh. _It would be hard to field her questions all by myself.

Honestly, I wanted to make her feel better. I just wasn't sure I was capable of telling any more convincing lies. It took everything in me to get Charlie off the warpath, and Jessica could be shockingly ruthless when it came to getting what she wanted. I hoped that Mike had given her an excuse for his sudden departure, but I doubted it. He was her boyfriend and should have been the one to do the explaining, but given the emotional upheaval he'd been through the past few days, I couldn't blame him for his lack of explanation. Well, if he hadn't made up an alibi for moving away, then it was my duty to do it for him. Particularly since it was my fault he'd been sent away in the first place. Should Jessica have to endure a broken heart without some kind of explanation? No. If I could provide her some reassurance, then I would.

I apprehensively returned Jessica's call and began telling her that Mike's family had moved to Namibia and opened a Bed and Breakfast to fulfill Mrs. Newton's lifelong dream of baking muffins for exotic foreigners, but I don't think she heard me through her sobs.

What I gathered through her teary words was that she'd heard Mr. Newton's sporting goods store had gone bankrupt and that some distant relatives had offered him a job somewhere else, but she didn't know where. She couldn't believe that Mike had kept their financial difficulties from her and assumed that he didn't say goodbye because he was embarrassed. It was ridiculous that she was making excuses for her boyfriend moving and not telling her, but at least she thought he'd left willingly. I cringed and comforted her as best I could. _"Jess, I'm so sorry. I'm sure he'll call soon. They must've been in a real hurry; otherwise, I know he would have said goodbye." _

Obviously, someone had already gotten to Jessica and provided her with some explanation. I would have to ask Edward where she heard all that stuff about bankruptcy as soon as I had the chance. Thankfully, when she hung up the phone, I got the sense that she wasn't suspicious of our conversation. I also got the feeling that she was relieved Mike hadn't revealed his whereabouts to me. Guess it's good she didn't hear my bed and breakfast story. Poor Jess, if she knew the actual truth it would kill her, or more accurately, get her killed.

After that, my morning progressed from bad to worse when Alice flitted through Edward's door and gave me an armful of silky attire while pushing me into the bathroom.

When I finally got the restrictive clothing on my body, I flung open the bathroom door and barely managed to catch myself before tripping and falling on my ass. "Grrr, Alice." I huffed, glaring at my future sister-in-law. "Why exactly did you give me a cocktail dress and stiletto's to wear? We're just going to check out a wedding band," I hissed.

She grabbed my hand and stood me upright, surveying my outfit as she spoke. "Bella, Jessica will be okay. It's not your fault that her boyfriend didn't care enough to say goodbye. Also, you look fantastic!"

It was impressive that she could pin point exactly what had me in such a rotten mood, considering the bountiful reasons there could have been.

I frowned; although, I secretly agreed that Jess really was better off without Mike Newton. It was only a few weeks before that Mike had cornered me by my locker and tried to convince me to dump Edward for him. I'd walked away in disgust, having just talked to Jessica at lunch about her plans to finally give in and sleep with him. In retrospect, I shouldn't have been too surprised that Edward's initial solution to the whole 'Mike problem' had been murder.

"Come on, Bella, I'll have to go twice the speed limit just to get us there ten minutes late! You know I hate being late." Alice groaned her impatience as she tugged me down the stairs. I concentrated on not tripping as I pulled on my too-short skirt all the way to the car.

"Wow, this thing's really little, Alice." I gave up on modesty when I sat in the car and the dress slid up to my hips.

"Sorry, but short dresses go with fast cars," she said, pressing the pedal to the floor. The G-force pushed me to the back of my seat, and when I read the speedometer, I wanted to throw up. To ease my stomach, I reclined my seat back and closed my eyes. The purr of a Porsche's engine must have a hypnotic effect, because I didn't wake up until we pulled up to a luxurious building in the heart of downtown Seattle. It was exactly 11:02am; we were only two minutes late for our appointment. The sign read "Blaine Studios" in giant silver letters.

"So, the band has its own studio?" I asked.

Alice giggled and rolled her eyes at me. "Yes, Bella. The Cassidy Blaine Orchestra performs all over the world. They've played in Venice, Berlin, and Dublin just this week. We are very lucky to get this meeting. Now straighten out your dress and try not to fall down and embarrass me."

"Oh, not embarrassing you is at the top of my list, Alice," I mumbled softly under my breath as I awkwardly climbed out of the car.

"I heard that, Bella," she mock-whispered loudly, appearing beside me.

I knew she was kidding, but suddenly I felt like a spoiled brat for always taking out my frustrations on Alice. Especially after all she'd done for me the last few days. "Alice," I said, turning to her. "Thank you. Once again, you've saved my ass. I'm lucky to have you."

I was expecting a heart-to-heart, but Alice surprised me. Proof that vampires are truly unpredictable, she smirked. "And don't you forget it." She headed toward the studio, and I focused on walking in my five-inch stiletto's, still baffled by her response to my apology.

"Bella, the only way you could ever be a liability to me is if you cause me to lose this band and prevent me from throwing the best wedding our family has ever seen. I want my favorite brother and my best friend to have a perfect day that they will never forget."

I felt like telling her that our happiness wasn't reliant on world-renowned orchestras or fancy designer clothing, but that would be like explaining to Rosalie that it's what's on the inside that counts.

Upon entering the studio, we came to a massive, marble staircase that Alice began ascending. "This is not what I expected." I paused at the bottom, questioning my friend's bravado. "Shouldn't we check in somewhere?"

A musical giggle slipped past Alice's lips, and I wondered if this super famous orchestra had anything on her voice. "Bella, this isn't the YMCA. The Cassidy Blaine Orchestra doesn't take appointments. This is a favor to me."

At the top of the stairs was the entrance to a big, gorgeous auditorium, at the back of which stood a massive stage with at least twenty people on it playing a beautiful classical arrangement.

A sophisticated-looking older man spotted us from his seat near the front. "Alice, so great to see you again," he said with surprising enthusiasm and a charming Irish accent as he approached us. He glanced in my direction and warmly grasped my hands in his palms. "And you must be the bride. Welcome!"

Alice turned to me and smiled. "Bella, this is John Blaine, the group's owner and manager."

An hour later, we exited the studio, and I had a renewed appreciation for classical music. "I think they'll be perfect for the wedding, Alice. Thank you," I said, hugging my beaming friend.

She pulled back, and her proud smile instantly froze as she gaped at something behind me. "Uh, Bella. Maybe we should go."

From the look on her face, I was preparing to be attacked by a nomad vampire or a Victoria wannabe, but I heard a familiar voice that instantly put my heart to rest.

"Hey, Bella." A very tall boy enthusiastically bounded toward me and gave me a firm hug.

"Wow. Hey, Seth! How are you? What brings you to Seattle?" I returned his fervid embrace which, sadly, reminded of a different wolf's intense hugs.

He pulled away from me and smiled proudly. "I'm visiting my girlfriend."

I smiled back, genuinely happy for him. "Seth, you stud! Who is she?"

"Oh, you know." He blushed. "Just this amazing girl who was visiting the beach with her family. We really hit it off. You aren't the only one that can inter-species date, you know?" he teased, poking me gently in the stomach.

I felt a blush creep up my face. For some reason, it made me uncomfortable to think of what Edward and I had as 'inter-species'. Anyway, we'd be the same species soon enough. "Well, I'm very happy for you, Seth."

I wanted to ask about Jacob, but he'd been gone so long that I expected the same sad response as usual. I didn't think my heart could handle it right now.

I was more than a little surprised when Seth spoke again.

"Guess who's back?" he asked excitedly, clearly bursting to tell me.

He must have assumed my look of shock was ignorance because he answered his own question. "Jacob's back, Bella."

Before I could reply Alice was pulling me toward her car. "Bella, we need to go. Bye, Seth." She practically crammed me into the passenger seat and sped away before my brain could even process what was happening. But then it really hit me. Jacob was home. My Jacob.

* * *

**EPOV**

"_DUDE, chill out! Alice probably made her go pick out carnations for the wedding or something."_

I almost laughed at my brother for thinking that Alice would ever allow carnations to be within ten feet of her, let alone at a wedding she was planning. But I was much too preoccupied with the fact that I couldn't smell Bella when we'd pulled up to the house. "Shut up, Emmett. They should be home by now."

Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder, and I instantly felt calmer and more reasonable. "Edward, they are fine. Don't you know by now that Alice wouldn't let anything happen to Bella?" I flung his hand away and ran into the house. No longer feeling the calm of Jasper's magic touch.

"Esme? Rosalie?" I called out, following their scents into the kitchen. They were calm as could be, looking through old photo albums. "Esme."

She looked up and gasped at my panicked expression. "Edward?" She rushed to my side, grasping my face as she sometimes did when trying to calm me. "What's wrong? Are your father and brothers okay?"

"They're fine. Have you seen Bella and Alice? They should have been home a few hours ago."

I flinched when her only thoughts were of relief that her husband and children were safe. "Don't worry, Edward. They were back at two o'clock"

But … if they'd gotten back at two, then why couldn't I smell her?

Esme saw that my concern hadn't abated and continued. "Alice took Bella to the La Push border. She said to tell you they'd be back before Bella's dinner time."

This time Esme flinched as I yelled. "Alice took her to see the wolves? Why?" My jaw felt impossibly tight, and it took all of my self-control not to take out my anger on my mother. No, I would save all of my wrath for my traitor sister when she brought Bella back to me. "Dammit, Alice!" I hissed.

"Don't blame Alice," Rosalie snipped from her stool, selfishly absorbed in her photo album. "Your perfect Bella asked to see the dogs."

I resisted tackling her to the ground, her frustrating smile picked at my rage. "Hopefully, all of this wedding nonsense will be over sooner than we thought," she quipped, and suddenly Emmett was restraining me from lunging at his infuriating wife. Carlisle and Jasper placed their hands on me in warning, and suddenly, it was my father's turn to reason with me.

"Edward, join me in my study. Now."

I followed hesitantly, growling under my breath as we left the others and entered his quiet quarters.

Carlisle sat down at his desk and motioned for me to sit across from him, but I remained standing. "Edward," he began. "I don't think you have anything to..."

"No, Carlisle," I whispered fiercely, pacing back and forth by the window. "I heard that bitch's thoughts. She's telling the truth. Bella heard that Jacob was back in town and she asked to be taken to him."

"_That's enough!"_

It was rare for Carlisle to yell at me even in his mind, and I paused in shock, noticing his dark expression. "Bella is a grown woman, capable of making her own decisions," he spoke aloud now, and his voice was much calmer than his thoughts had been. "I will _not_ accept you degrading your sister with your bitter words. You have better control than any vampire I've known, except where Bella is concerned. Get a handle on yourself, son, and sit down."

I reluctantly sat across from him and clutched my head in my hands.

When had Jacob returned to La Push and how had Bella found out? Dammit!

Suddenly, I was aware of Carlisle's lack of surprise with this development. "You knew, didn't you?" I hissed, failing to do as Carlisle suggested and get a handle on myself.

My father remained composed. It didn't seem to bother him when I spoke harshly to him. But he knew my anger had no boundaries when it came to Bella, and he refused to let the rest of the family be my target.

"Yes, son. I knew that Jacob Black had come home. I found out yesterday. You should know that it was tremendously difficult to keep it from you the past twenty-four hours."

"Then why did you?!" I yelled in frustration.

"It wasn't my place to tell you."

I stared at him, baffled. "Who? When?" I managed through gritted teeth.

"Sam Uley came to the hospital to give me a heads up. Apparently, Jacob was planning to come here to see Bella, and Sam was kind enough to give us warning. He arrived back at the reservation a few days ago."

I stared blankly at my father as he continued, trying to decide my next move.

"He thinks Jacob is willing to move past his feelings for Bella, but he knew that you wouldn't take kindly to his reappearance. I think Sam feels a kinship toward us ever since we joined forces against the newborns. He has been kind to us, Edward."

I couldn't have cared less about Sam and the wolves extending an olive branch to us. I didn't trust them around Bella, and I especially didn't trust Jacob._"_Carlisle, why would you keep this from me?" My brain couldn't process his subversion.

"Son, it was only yesterday that we dealt with the possibility of our exposure to the whole world. I wanted at least one day to process the last travesty before we moved onto the next." He smiled gently at me, his eyes full of concern.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said stiffly, standing and exiting his office.

"Edward, where are you going?"

I didn't bother responding. He knew that I was going to the La Push border to wait for Bella.

Of course, I knew that Carlisle was right. Jacob Black returning may have been small news compared to our other issues, and I was the only one adversely affected by his homecoming. I knew Bella would be thrilled by her best friend's return. I was being selfish. But her happiness made me no less comfortable about the presence of the unpredictable wolves. No matter what concessions they made for my family, I knew that they were dangerous, and ultimately, Jacob Black wanted Bella for himself.

* * *

**BPOV**

Sitting next to Jacob in his Rabbit felt as normal as it did uncomfortable. When Seth had told me that Jacob was back, I'd felt such a sense of relief that he'd finally come to his senses and returned to Billy's. After a lot of pleading, Alice had agreed to take me to the treaty line where Seth picked me up and took me to see Jake. When we arrived, I was so excited to be in his presence that I ignored how unusual it was for him not to hug me or look me in the eye. However, throughout the night he'd proven to be unwelcoming and much more hostile than he'd ever been as a newborn wolf. It was impossible for me to ignore the fact that _my_ Jacob hadn't returned home after all. His motto of the evening had basically been: "Leave the blood-sucker to be with me, or go away."

This angry version of Jacob was driving me back to the Forks border when I hesitantly glanced over at his massive form, hunched ferociously over the steering wheel. "Jacob, this doesn't have to be goodbye," I stated, trying to talk some sense into him before I left La Push. Soon, I would never be welcome on this side of the border again.

"I love you, Bella," he spat, the love indiscernible in his tone. "I won't share you with that blood..."

"Blood-sucker, yeah," I interrupted curtly. "I heard you the first hundred times, Jake. This is ridiculous! We're best friends."

"Not anymore," he grumbled. "Once you decided to get engaged to that blood-sucker, and literally sell your soul to the devil, it was no longer possible for us to be friends." As he said the words, he glanced at me with such contempt that I recoiled against the passenger window and let out a frightened sob. The last time I'd felt this gutted was when Jacob had left because of me. Somehow, this felt even worse.

I could tell by the tree-line that we were nearing the border and grasped the handle of my door. This was the most unwelcome I'd ever felt in Jake's presence and the first time I'd actually been afraid of him. "Stop the car and let me out," I said as unemotionally as my voice would allow. I risked a quick glance at Jake and registered for the first time all night some concern in his eyes.

"What? So, now you're afraid of me? That goddamn dead fucker has been filling your head with lies, hasn't he?"

"No, Jake." I glanced out my side window, ready to open the door and jump if necessary to get away from this scary version of Jake. "It's because you've nearly twisted your steering wheel into an octagon and I'm scared that I'm next."

Jacob noticed his fierce grip and loosened it, sighing. "I'm not gonna turn you into an octagon, Bella. Let me drive you all the way." His voice was calmer but still acidic.

"You said we're no longer friends." I gulped on my tears. "I don't need a ride from someone who can't stand to be near me. I shouldn't have come. Just let me out!" I screamed with a sob. My tears evidently broke through his angry haze enough for him to abruptly hit the brakes and stop in the middle of the road.

I glanced at him one last time before exiting the car. Unsurprisingly, he wasn't even looking at me, and his jaw was clenched as though he was trying to remain indifferent.

Walking down the street in the direction of Alice's car, I was overwhelmingly anxious to return home to Edward.

"Bella?"

I thought I was hearing things, because I could have sworn Edward's voice was calling for me.

"Bella, why are you alone?"

Okay, that really sounded like Edward. Oh great, knowing my luck, when I'm turned, my supernatural ability will be schizophrenia.

When I finally glanced up from my feet, I realized I was almost to the treaty line. Alice's car was only fifty feet away, and she had company.

"Are you okay, my love?" Edward asked sadly. He stood directly on top of the treaty line like it took everything inside of him not to break the treaty and scoop me up into his arms.

"Edward? Oh, thank God it's you! I thought I was hearing voices again!" I ran toward him and somehow managed not to lose my footing until I was directly in front of him, landing right into his arms.

"Are you okay, my love? Did they hurt you?" Edward's voice was shaky, bordering on frantic. "Goddammit, Alice! How could you? Look at her, she's a wreck!"

That's when I realized that I was sobbing uncontrollably against his chest. "No, Edward, don't blame Alice. There's no one to blame but myself." I looked up into his eyes, feeling the tears stream down my face in torrents, releasing all of the day's pain. "I just had a really hard day," I said with a weak smile.

Edward frowned and wiped away my tears with his thumbs then pressed a kiss to my nose. "Those dogs were nice to you though?"

My lips found his and we kissed for the first time all day. I embraced the endorphins that soared through me, washing away the pain. "Yes," I lied.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you today, my love. Will you come home now?"

I chuckled softly that he actually thought he had to ask me to come home with him. "Edward, I am home. Home is wherever I'm with you."

* * *

**_So sorry for my long absence, I had some personal things going on. I'm so happy to be writing again though, and hope you are still with me, loyal readers. ;) _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! I promise not to wait so long between updates anymore. :)_**


End file.
